Mi Corazon Puede Cambiar
by aomelamasbonita
Summary: es una historia basada en la serie, veremos como Aome con el corazon roto lograra vencer la tristeza para ser una mujer distinta.
1. Chapter 1

este es el primer capitulo de una historia muyinteresante, veremos como un corazon roto puede reponerse, espero que les guste.  
Mi Corazón Puede Cambiar 

CAPITULO 1 Una noche mientras la lluvia descendía en el Sengoku, una mujer de diecisiete años se resguardaba del agua en un árbol, con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo que se erizaba al sentir la brisa fresca, las lagrimas en sus mejillas emanaban dolor y sufrimiento al recordar aquella escena que presencio, al ver a su amado hanyou con aquella sacerdotisa era como una puñalada en el corazón, sin embargo, entre sollozos se prometió jamás volver a perdonar aquella injusticia, Inuyasha siempre le decía que la necesitaba, incluso que la quería, pero como podía quererla en brazos de Kikyo; arrodillada en el suelo sus mechones de cabello mojados caían en su rostro y sus ojos castaños lloraban sin cesar; la lluvia caía constantemente; de pronto los pasos de alguna criatura hicieron que la mirada de Aome se levantase, hacia ella la silueta de un youkai era iluminada por los destellos del cielo producidos por los relámpagos, aquellos ojos dorados la hicieron temblar, mientras se acercaba, Aome creyó que ese seria su fin y la verdad estaba feliz, su vida ya no tenia el menor sentido, Sesshoumaru se percato de su presencia de la joven herida, grasias a su gran olfato detecto aquel olor a sangre que provenía de la mujer sin embargo no le tomo mucha importancia, pero la pequeña Rin que estaba a salvo bajo la piel del apuesto youkai la vio muy fascinada al ver que era la mujer que una vez había encontrado cerca de donde esperaba a Sesshoumaru, la pequeña alcanzo a divisar el brazo herido de la joven y las lagrimas en sus ojos, corrió hacia ella. Aome por su parte cerro los ojos deseando que su muerte fuese rápida, en ese instante sintió dos brazos pequeños, la joven abrió los ojos y miro a la pequeña de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

-Rin… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Aome alejando un poco a la niña de su ropa mojada para evitar que el kimono de Rin se mojase.

-Señorita Aome… esta herida- dijo la pequeña señalando el brazo de Aome que sangraba, la joven de cabello azabache no se había dado cuenta de que su brazo tenía una herida.

-¡¡Oh por dios!!- respondió Aome volteando a verse el brazo, la herida que se había hecho al huir de Inuyasha le comenzaba a doler¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, herida y con el corazón roto.

-Señor Sesshoumaru¿puede ir con nosotros?- preguntó la pequeña al youkai que le daba la espalda con esa actitud fría y cortante que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-¿esta Inuyasha contigo?- exclamó Sesshoumaru con tono distante, su voz era calida y desgarradora a la vez.

-No… no volveré a verlo nunca mas- respondió Aome bajando la mirada y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar y la pequeña Rin la tomo de la mano exclamando un Vamonos. La joven sacerdotisa intento levantarse pero le fue imposible, todo su cuerpo estaba herido, aquella batalla con Naraku la había dejado muy mal y lo peor de todo era que Inuyasha la lastimo mas, le había herido profundamente el corazón.

-Señor Sesshoumaru, la señorita Aome no se puede levantar- advirtió Rin con preocupación, Sesshoumaru se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de ellas, (Esta Mujer Me Deberá Una), se dijo para voltear a verla, su tierna mirada castaña reflejaba muchas cosas y entre ellas estaba la tristeza.

-Los humanos son inútiles- exclamó Sesshoumaru molesto tomando en sus brazos a la joven sacerdotisa, su rostro se enrojeció, aquel gesto le hizo algo de grasia al youkai, no había visto que los humanos tomaran ese color, después de eso la coloco en el lomo de aquel dragón de dos cabezas, su fiel sirviente Jaken la observo con desaprobación, algo que incomodo mucho a Aome que solo bajo la mirada. La lluvia había dejado de caer, la pequeña Niña estaba durmiendo en la piel de Sesshoumaru, la pobre estaba tan cansada de caminar todo el día, en ese momento Aun se detuvo cerca de un lago iluminado por los pocos destellos de la luna que se asomaba entre las nubes de lluvia que se alejaban poco a poco.

-Jaken…- hablo por fin el apuesto youkai haciendo que el pobre youkai verde saltara y exclamara un ¿si amo? -Busca algo de comer- ordeno sentándose cerca de un árbol que después le serviría de respaldo.

-Si amo, enseguida- respondió Jaken alejándose rápidamente, los ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru se enfrascaron en el lago y aun costado de él, la pequeña niña se acorrucaba a su fuerte cuerpo, Aome, a duras penas, se bajo del lomo del dragón que se hecho muy cerca de ella.

-Lo siento, prometo comer menos- dijo Aome en tono burlón acariciando al animal que cerraba los ojos, la joven de castaña mirada se acerco al lago y se arrodillo frente a él, entre sus manos tomo un poco de agua para limpiarse el rostro que seguía enrojecido, mirando la luna a través del lago recordó aquellos cabellos plateados que rozaban su rostro al ser transportada en la espalda de Inuyasha, unas gotitas de agua salada rodaron por sus mejillas, con sus manos cubrió sus ojos y entre sollozos gritaba Basta Inuyasha déjame en paz.

-Calla mujer- dijo una voz varonil y fría, Sesshoumaru solo veía la reacción de la sacerdotisa que lloraba y decía incoherencias –Ese inútil no esta aquí- aclaro Sesshoumaru con tono de mando.

-No puedes hablarme así, tú no sabes como me siento ni lo que pienso- grito Aome con lágrimas en los ojos, se levanto para hacerle frente al imponente youkai que estaba furioso por la forma en que le había hablado.

-Humana tonta, a mi no me hables de esa manera- dijo Sesshoumaru tomándola del cuello para levantarla con agresividad, el cuerpo lastimado de Aome temblaba pero su mirada seguía retándolo.

-No me interesa si vas a matarme ahora, creedme que nada me haría más feliz- admitió Aome cerrando los ojos –Matame Sesshoumaru y libérame de este sufrimiento- dijo entre sollozos, (Esta Mujer En Realidad Desea Morir) pensó Sesshoumaru al ver su actitud.

-No señor Sesshoumaru, no mate a la señorita Aome- grito una pequeña que corría hasta la pierna del youkai que la volteo a ver y al instante soltó a la sacerdotisa.

-Espero que sepas comportarte- exclamó Sesshoumaru regresando al árbol donde estaba, Aome aun en el suelo seguía llorando, Rin se acerco a ella y la abrazo con tanto cariño que la sacerdotisa casi le da un shock.

-Rayos ¿Qué estaba pensando?... grasias Rin, me salvaste la vida- pronuncio Aome con una sonrisa forzada, la pequeña la seguía abrazando intentando consolar su llanto de la joven de castaña mirada que solo veía al youkai que no se tentaría el corazón para matarla. La noche fue larga, o al menos para Aome que no pudo dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía aquella escena que tanto daño le provoco en su alma (¿Inuyasha me estará buscando?), pensó recordándose que no seria posible ya que él estaba con la mujer que amaba (Fui Una Tonta Al Creer Que Me Llegaría A Amar) seguía diciéndose en su interior, estaba tan triste que ni siquiera admiro el amanecer.

-Vamos señor Jaken- gritaba con entusiasmo una pequeña tomando al pequeño youkai del brazo –Vamos a buscar comida- seguía diciendo Rin y muy a su pesar de Jaken tuvo que aceptar, ambos se alejaron del lugar, a unos cuantos metros estaba el hermano de Inuyasha que solo observaba el horizonte con aquellos hermosos ojos dorados como el sol, Aome admiraba aquel rostro perfecto que no expresaba absolutamente nada.

-Sesshoumaru…- dijo Aome acercándose cuidadosamente al apuesto youkai que solo le dirigió una mirada fría –Vengo a disculparme por mi comportamiento, no debí de haberte hablado así y haré lo que sea para enmendar mi error- explico la joven sentándose junto a él a una distancia prudente.

-Mujer… cuidaras a Rin cuando yo no este, además tendrás que tratarme con respeto- ordenó Sesshoumaru con frialdad, Aome asintió sin decir nada¿Qué podía decir? Si ese youkai la había salvado se si misma –Y nunca veras a Inuyasha de nuevo- termino de decir tomándola del brazo herido, un gemido escapo de los labios de Aome, su potente mano apretó la herida para después soltarla, extrañamente aquella agresión termino con el dolor de ese brazo.

-Grasias… Sesshoumaru- respondió Aome con una sonrisa que se torno coqueta o al menos eso noto el youkai.

que mas puedo decir, esperen la continuacion muy pronto, manden reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

A todos los que han leido mi fic les pido una disculpa por haberlo borrado, pero ocurrio un accidente, pero aqui esta de vuelta con el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste. 

CAPITULO 2

Tres días habían pasado desde que la joven Higurashi desapareciera y debido a la lluvia que cayo ese día de la discusión, el rastro se había borrado (¿Dónde Estas Aome?), se preguntaba Inuyasha saltando entre árboles, aquella mujer era muy necia, él le había dicho que no se marchara con esa lluvia, pero estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera se fijo en que sus cosas se quedaban en la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

-¡¡Aome!!... ¡¡Aome, responde!!- grita Inuyasha desesperado, de pronto percibe el olor de la sangre de Aome muy cerca del lago, su corazón comienza a latir al pensar lo peor, quizás se encontraría el esbelto cuerpo de la mujer de cabello azabache, inmóvil y sin vida.

-Inuyasha… ¿la has encontrado?- preguntó una mujer de cabello negro sostenido en una coleta montada en Kigara.

-¡¡Sango cuidado!!- grito el monje Miroku al ver al enorme youkai que estaba frente a ellos dispuesto a matarlos.

-¡¡Maldito… aléjate de aquí!!- grito Inuyasha con furia al percibir el aroma de Aome mezclado con el de sangre, de un solo golpe acabo con él y se acerco al lugar donde días antes había estado Aome junto con Sesshoumaru.

-Inuyasha… -dijo Sango tomando su hombro con suavidad al ver la angustia del hanyou que se imaginaba lo peor.

-¿Dónde esta Aome?- exclamó con tristeza olfateando la orilla del lago, justo donde Aome había gritado Basta Inuyasha déjame en paz, su olor aun estaba fresco, (No Tiene Mucho Que Se Fue, Quizás Pueda Encontrarla), se levanto para prepararse, quería encontrarla, sin embargo Sango lo detuvo.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Sango un tanto molesta, debido a que el día que Aome desapareció él no quiso decir absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué…? Sango ¿A qué te refieres?- respondió Inuyasha confundido, pero la expresión en el rostro de la exterminadora se hacía cada vez mas fulminante.

-Tu le hiciste algo a Aome para que ella se fuese así, sin decir nada- explico Sango con paciencia y conteniendo las ganas de golpear a Inuyasha que era tan cínico.

-La verdad es que creo que Aome me vio con Kikyo- respondió el hanyou bajando la mirada entristecida, una bofetada hizo de lado el rostro de Inuyasha.

-Eres un desgraciado Inuyasha¿Cómo se te ocurre?- dijo Sango con lagrimas en los ojos –Pobre de Aome, debe de haber sentido horrible por tu culpa y aun así te atreves a decir que es necia, yo que Aome te hubiese sellado en ese maldito árbol de donde jamás debiste de haber despertado, eres un patán Inuyasha, déjala en paz¿no crees que le has hecho el suficiente daño?, no me extraña el motivo para irse así y escúchame bien Inuyasha, si algo le pasa, seré yo la que te mande al infierno- dijo la exterminadora con furia.

-Pero yo deseo que Aome este conmigo, yo la quiero- respondió el hanyou con tristeza en los ojos dorados, sentía que su corazón se partía –Estoy sufriendo por su ausencia- termino de decir.

-Por favor Inuyasha, tú no la quieres, por que si así fuera no le harías daño y si estas sufriendo es por que te lo mereces, no me extrañaría que Aome te odiase, creedme que yo la apoyo… Oh cielos¿Cómo estará, estará bien?- exclamó Sango con furia y preocupación al imaginarse a su amiga perdida y con el corazón hecho pedazos.

-Tenemos que encontrarla- dijo Miroku interviniendo en la discusión que se tornaba peligrosa.

-Si lo antes posible- exclamó Inuyasha con desesperación tratando de seguir el débil olor de la joven sacerdotisa.

-¡¡No!!... no la buscaremos, ya fue suficiente, esta en todo su derecho al alejarse de nosotros, Inuyasha ya déjala ser feliz- reclamó Sango dándose la vuelta y se monto en Kirara –Vamos su excelencia, debemos encontrar al maldito de Naraku- ordenó la joven exterminadora.

-Pero Sango, sin la señorita Aome será mucho más difícil- reclamó Miroku montando también a la gata de fuego.

-Inuyasha puede seguir su rastro- aclaró Sango haciendo que Kirara avanzara, aun sentía esa furia al saber que su amiga estaba sufriendo a causa de Inuyasha (Aome Espero Que Estés Bien), se dijo mentalmente Sango mirando al cielo azul.

Tres días han pasado ya, ahora se dirigen a las tierras del oeste, donde se supone que hay youkais mas fuertes y peligrosos, Aome luce diferente, mas tranquila, la poca convivencia que ha tenido con la pequeña Rin le ayuda para olvidar aquellos amargos recuerdos, de pronto presiente la energía maligna de un monstruo que se acerca a toda velocidad, comienza a concentrar toda su energía para así proteger a la niña que va junto a ella y a unos cuantos metros aquel youkai de cabellera plateada, consiguió arco y flechas de una aldea vecina, después de discutir con Sesshoumaru, ya que él no quería perder el tiempo pidiendo cosas a los humanos, sin embargo la obstinación de Aome lo hizo ceder, ella le explico que así ayudaría a cuidar a Rin, el youkai de ojos dorados no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

-¡¡¡Ah…!!!- grito Rin cubriéndose con sus brazos, Aome alisto el arco con la flecha y lanzo, la energía violeta envolvió la flecha y dio en su objetivo, sin perder tiempo la sacerdotisa preparo otra y la arrojo terminando con varios youkais de un solo golpe, se había vuelto muy fuerte, tenia mas poder espiritual y mas edad, con diecisiete años ya no era una niña.

-Sesshoumaru cuidado- grito Aome al ver que el youkai era atacado con un poder espiritual, ese monstruo había logrado dañar gravemente a Sesshoumaru, alistando una de sus flechas, Aome apunto y lanzo dando en el blanco –Jaken… Llevate a Rin lo mas lejos posible, yo me encargare de Sesshoumaru- ordenó Aome pasando el brazo del apuesto youkai en sus hombros.  
-El amo estará bien ¿verdad?-preguntó el youkai verde con preocupación, pero Aome no pudo responder debido a que estaba usando más energía de la que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrada.

-Vamos señor Jaken, tenemos que irnos- exclamó Rin con nerviosismo, en el lomo de Aun, ambos se alejaron, mientras que Aome buscaba un lugar adecuado para refugiarse. Una pequeña cueva a lo lejos advirtió que ahí no se acercaría ni un solo youkai, pero quedaba algo retirado de ahí.

-Sesshoumaru… por favor trata de ponerte en pie, tenemos que llegar a esa cueva y no puedo hacerlo sola- susurro Aome tomando el rostro de Sesshoumaru con delicadeza, sin embargo no hubo respuesta por parte del frío youkai, tan pronto como vio que los monstruos se descuidaban lanzo una flecha que hizo que se alejaran dejando así el camino libre para que Aome y Sesshoumaru pasaran; a duras penas logro llegar al lugar que tenia una especie de campo sagrado que cubría la entrada, la joven mujer toco aquella pared de poder, sin embargo tenia que pensar algo para poder permitir que Sesshoumaru pasara.

-Mujer… date prisa- exclamó Sesshoumaru con dificultad –Si vamos a entrar será mejor que nos apresuremos- ordenó el youkai cerrando los ojos nuevamente, Aome suspiro y después atravesó el campo de energía, para su sorpresa el colmillo sagrado fue el que ayudo a que Sesshoumaru pasara sin dificultad. Dentro de la cueva Aome recostó al apuesto youkai, corrió hacia la entrada y antes de salir volvió la mirada hacia él, estaba aun muy débil y dormido, le daría tiempo de ir a buscar agua y algunas hierbas curativas.

-Esperadme Sesshoumaru no me tardo- susurro la joven para después salir corriendo para adentrarse al bosque. (Esa humana escapo, es una tonta, pero la verdad no tengo fuerzas para levantarme, como me duele el pecho, aquel maldito ser me daño y ella termino con su existencia, es una humana fuerte, si me descuido podría matarme… bah patrañas, nadie puede vencerme, soy muy poderoso) pensó Sesshoumaru mientras esperaba que el dolor se fuese, después de unos veinte minutos la fiebre estaba presente, su cuerpo estaba mas débil que antes (Este será mi fin, no es posible que termine así, maldita sea) se decía mentalmente, de pronto sintió que alguien lo despojaba de sus ropas de la parte superior de su cuerpo, al abrir los ojos vio ese hermoso cabello azabache, aquella mirada castaña llena de tristeza se enfrascaba en su bien torneado torso y sus manos eran tan suaves que sin que pudieses evitarlo el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru se estremeció.

-Tranquilo todo estará bien- susurraba Aome dulcemente, aquella voz era satisfactoria que el youkai simplemente cayo a sus encantos –Vamos, dame una señal de algo, aunque sea un rasguño, un ataque o lo que sea –seguía diciendo la joven que estaba preocupada por que Sesshoumaru no se movía, tomo un trozo de su manga para mojarlo y así calmarle la fiebre.  
Pasaron dos días mas, Sesshoumaru había estado dormido y Aome lo atendía sin descuidarle ni un solo momento, solo salía a lo indispensable.

continuara

esto fue todo, se que son cortos pero me parece que no se me vino a la mente lo que queria, esperen muy pronto la continuacion, manden reviews por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aqui estoy nuevamente continuando esta historia, quiero agradecer a los que han leido mi historia y me han mandado Reviews y pues ya me di cuenta que si son algo cortos los capitulos, pero son interesantes, asi que se los dejo. 

**Mi Corazon Puede Cambiar**

**CAPITULO 3**

-¡¡Aome!!- el grito hizo que Aome volviese la mirada hacia la entrada, aquella voz era la del hanyou, la joven salio rápidamente temiendo por la vida de Sesshoumaru, ya que estando tan grave no le convenía tener a Inuyasha cerca.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Aome molesta saliendo de la cueva que aun seguía protegida por el campo de energía pura, los ojos dorados del hanyou se iluminaron al ver aquel rostro inocente.

-Aome, que bueno que te encontré- exclamó Inuyasha abrazándola, Aome se quedo inmóvil, el corazón se le lleno de tristeza y de un solo empujo lo aparto de si.

-Déjame Inuyasha, vete y déjame en paz- reclamó Aome con las lagrimas casi saliendo de sus castaños ojos dejando al hanyou atónito, su vista dorada se enfrasco en ella.

-Aome… ¿Qué te pasa?, yo vine por ti, pero cerca percibí el aroma de Sesshoumaru¿te ha hecho algo ese maldito? –reclamó Inuyasha preparando al colmillo de acero.

-Basta Inuyasha, estoy harta de tus arranques, por que no te vas con Kikyo y me dejas vivir en paz- grito Aome sollozando, sentía que el corazón se le encogía al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Aome pero… yo te necesito… te quiero- dijo Inuyasha tímidamente, Aome levanto la mirada abriendo los ojos en modo de sorpresa (¿Por qué me haces esto Inuyasha?), dijo mentalmente frunciendo el seño, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Eres un mentiroso¿Cómo puedes quererme en brazos de Kikyo?... Inuyasha yo te vi hace algunas noches con ella- respondió Aome apretando los puños.

-Aome, no fue lo que parecía- explico Inuyasha tomándola de los brazos –Aome te necesito- dijo nuevamente acercando su rostro al de ella para besarla.

-Déjala… -exclamó una voz fría y cortante saliendo de la cueva, Aome volvió la mirada hacia ese lugar y su corazón se alegro tanto al ver al youkai tan recuperado.

-Sesshoumaru… Estas bien- exclamó Aome con alegría, se soltó de las manos que aprisionaban sus brazos y corrió a ver a Sesshoumaru.

-¿Con quién crees que tratas mujer?- respondió Sesshoumaru con indiferencia colocando a la joven detrás de él, preparo su espada –Inuyasha, no te le vuelvas a acercar- advirtió el apuesto youkai, de pronto Aome noto que aun le dolía un poco el pecho a Sesshoumaru (No puede pelear en ese estado), pensó, pero que podía hacer, sabia de ante mano que el youkai no la escucharía, pero Inuyasha si, cuando Inuyasha se lanzo al ataque Aome se puso frente a Sesshoumaru y con un ABAJO hizo caer al hanyou al suelo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Inuyasha con furia levantándose como pudo, Sesshoumaru también se había quedado sorprendido al ver que esa humana lo había ayudado.

-Inuyasha, tu has elegido estar con Kikyo y la verdad entiendo que ella es la dueña de tu corazón, pero ahora te pido que me dejes seguir mi camino y no dejare que lastimes a Sesshoumaru- explicó la joven extendiendo los brazos en posición de defensa.

-Aome… ¿Qué diablos te pasa? No puedes, él te matara- dijo Inuyasha con desesperación, pero Aome no se movió y Sesshoumaru tampoco debido al dolor que aun sentía en su pecho.

-Si él termina con mi vida… será por que yo lo he querido, ahora déjame tranquila y regresa con tu amada Kikyo, que yo me puedo cuidar sola- exclamó Aome dándole la espalda para reunirse con Sesshoumaru que miraba a su hermano con frialdad.

-Esta bien Aome por ahora me iré, pero piensalo muy bien, no creo que quieras este camino que has elegido –respondió Inuyasha dando la vuelta y desapareciendo entre los árboles del bosque.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Aome tratando de tocar el pecho de Sesshoumaru, como los días anteriores, pero su mano temblaba ya que aquel apuesto youkai odiaba a los humanos.

-No muy bien- respondió Sesshoumaru tomando la mano de Aome y acercándola a su pecho –Te das cuenta mujer que ahora me perteneces- dijo el joven youkai con voz sensual provocando el sonrojo de la sacerdotisa (no creo que quieras este camino que has elegido, definitivamente es el mejor camino que podía elegir), se dijo Aome observando aquellos ojos dorados.

-Déjame curarte, aun estas un poco débil y si no te cuidas tardaran mas en reponerse tus heridas –exclamó Aome tomando la mano de Sesshoumaru para dirigirlo a la cueva nuevamente; ya dentro volvió a descubrir el bien formado torso del youkai que la miraba con curiosidad. Las heridas de Sesshoumaru estaban ya casi curadas por completo, después de darle un remedio de hierbas salio de la cueva dejando al joven youkai medio dormido; cuando regreso traía unas ropas para cambiarse, volvió la mirada hacia Sesshoumaru que aun seguía medio dormido pero con los ojos cerrados No por completo, al ver que estaba "dormido", se quito el uniforme que dando en ropa interior, aquella esbelta figura bien proporcionada con los senos redondos cubiertos por el sostén, las hermosas piernas atléticas sorprendieron tanto al youkai que miraba sin que Aome se diera cuenta (Que Hermosa Es), se dijo el youkai de cabellos plateados. Después de cambiarse, Aome se acerco a Sesshoumaru y con la yema de sus dedos toco el suave rostro de él, era una criatura hermosa, a pesar de su frialdad tenia un semblante lleno de tranquilidad (¿Por qué nos odias tanto?, si no me odiaras yo… ¿yo que?, hay Aome ¿En qué estas pensando?), reprimió los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente al ver la figura de ese youkai.

-Bueno Sesshoumaru te dejo descansar, voy afuera a tomar un poco de aire- susurro Aome como si supiese que Sesshoumaru estaba despierto, se levanto, sacudió un poco su falda color azul y salio de la cueva.

-Hay que lindo esta el día, espero que se componga pronto, no me gusta verlo ahí, tan indefenso- se dijo dirigiéndose hacia un árbol, se sentó recargándose en él y miro hacia el cielo -¿Dónde estará Rin?, se que esta a salvo, pero la extraño- exclamó en un suspiro, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta.

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se abrieron casi después de que Aome saliera de la cueva, se levanto dándose cuenta de que sus heridas estaban curadas, así que se dirigió a la salida de ese lugar, el viento acariciaba los hermosos cabellos plateados, los aromas a flores silvestres eran algo relajante, Sesshoumaru miro alrededor para encontrar a la dulce mujer que lo había curado, al verla, ahí en aquel árbol, con esa blusa rosa que entallaba muy bien su cuerpo y esa falda azul que dejaba al descubierto la mitad de sus piernas, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención eran esos sedosos cabellos azabaches que reposaban en sus hombros de Aome (Ella me pertenece), se dijo Sesshoumaru acercándose a ella, la pobre Aome se había quedado las dos noches en vela cuidando del youkai y por eso estaba profundamente dormida que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sesshoumaru (Tengo que ir por Rin, pero no puedo dejarla sola, ella cuido de mi y le debo eso, así que tengo que hacerme cargo de ella), se dijo el apuesto youkai de ojos dorados tomando en sus brazos a la hermosa mujer que dormía.

-Inuyasha… Kikyo- susurro la sacerdotisa entre sueños, al parecer todavía le dolía esa escena que vio unas noches antes, arrugo los ojos y los abrió, al ver al imponente youkai su cuerpo tembló -¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Aome con la voz entrecortada.

-Vamos por Rin- dijo Sesshoumaru sin voltearla a ver, aquel perfil era perfecto, con aquellos cabellos plateados, su semblante frío y distante hizo que la joven se sintiera un poco incomoda.  
-Puedo caminar, grasias- exclamó Aome con timidez, provocando que Sesshoumaru se detuviera y la colocase en el suelo, pero antes de separarse, la joven sacerdotisa toco el pecho del youkai – Ya se curó- dijó con una sonrisa alegre.

-Ya te dije mujer que soy un youkai- respondió Sesshoumaru tomando la mano de Aome y acercándola a sus labios –Eres una humana ingenua¿Por qué me has curado si sabes que puedo matarte cuando me de la gana?- preguntó el apuesto youkai acercando a la sacerdotisa de un tiro.

-Y…yo, ayudo a quien me necesita, y si me vas a matar, como te dije antes, me harías un favor al liberarme de esta vida que me hace sufrir- explicó Aome bajando la mirada y con las lagrimas brotando de sus castaños ojos.

-No vuelvas a llorar mujer, eso es un fastidio- dijó Sesshoumaru levantando el rostro de Aome con los dedos, la miró detenidamente, era hermosa (Que Tonto Es Inuyasha), pensó el youkai al ver a la inocente joven de cabello azabache.

-Lo siento Sesshoumaru, pero ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa, mi corazón esta lastimado…-dijó Aome siendo interrumpida por el dedo del apuesto youkai.

-Mujer…si vas a estar conmigo te voy a advertir que no soporto los lloriqueos y que pienses en el inútil de Inuyasha- explicó Sesshoumaru alejándose de ella –Piensa en tu vida, deja a ese tonto con aquella estupida, Aome…. ¡olvídalo!- exclamó el youkai de ojos dorados dándole la espalda.

**continuara**

**  
**Bien, creo que quedo bien, algun comentario, sugerencia, reclamo, insulto, felicitacion, propuesta, etc... manden Reviews por favor !!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Una disculpa para todos los que han esperado la continuacion de esta historia, pero surgieron ciertos problemitas... con eso de que ya casi se termina el semestre y pues los maestros nos ponen mas tarea de la habitual, pero aqui les dejo la continuacion del fic espero que lo disfruten -!!!!!!!!! 

**CAPITULO 4**

Una semana transcurrió desde aquel incidente con Sesshoumaru, la convivencia entre el youkai y la sacerdotisa se había hecho cotidiana, Aome se sentó a la orilla del río mientras que Rin jugueteaba con el youkai de color verde y Sesshoumaru observaba desde la rama de un árbol algo que no quiso decirle a la joven de cabello azabache, que se levanto después de un rato y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba el youkai de cabello plateado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Aome debajo del árbol donde estaba la rama que sostenía a Sesshoumaru, el cual desvió la mirada hacia ella y de un salto llego frente a ella (o.0!!! wuau).

-Nada…- respondió el youkai tomando la mano de Aome –Ven- ordeno Sesshoumaru llevándola hacia el lado contrario donde estaba la pequeña Rin con Jaken (Algo sospechoso no?¬¬!!!).

-Pero Rin esta por aya, no debemos dejarla sola-exclamo Aome entre jaloneos, pero Sesshoumaru no la tomo mucho en cuenta y siguió caminando(como si eso fuese extraño no? ¬¬!!).

-Aome, necesito hablar contigo- dijó Sesshoumaru con frialdad deteniéndose, pero dándole la espalda a la joven sacerdotisa que lo miro con el seño fruncido(ò.Ó???).

-Te escucho- contesto Aome tratando de ver el rostro de Sesshoumaru pero resultándole imposible, aquel rostro perfecto estaba dirigido hacia el frente (ahhh no solo su rostro, todo en mi sessho es perfecto, nada le sobra ni le falta -!!).

-Aome, no quiero obligarte a nada, si deseas irte con Inuyasha, eres libre de hacerlo –dijo Sesshoumaru sin mirar hacia atrás –Por que si no te vas ahora, no te iras nunca- termino de decir sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Sesshoumaru, no deseo regresar con Inuyasha, pero si te has fastidiado de mi lo entenderé, sin embargo te pido que si deseas que me vaya, mejor arrebatadme la vida, por que al menos con Rin y contigo tengo una razón para vivir, además te he tomado mucho cariño a pesar de tu aberración hacia los humanos –respondió Aome abrazando su brazo, aquellos cabellos plateados rozaban el rostro de la joven sacerdotisa.

-Estas conciente de que si te quedas conmigo no volverás a ver a Inuyasha y te atendrás a mis ordenes ¿verdad humana?- exclamó Sesshoumaru volteándose hacia Aome que lo miraba con atención (quien no lo veria con atencion?... yo si -!!!).

-Deseo estar aquí con Rin y contigo- respondió Aome lanzándose a los brazos del imponente Youkai (Que le pasa a esta mujer y a mi traicionero cuerpo que reacciona al contacto con esta mujer, que será este cosquilleo y este temor de perderla, parece que estoy dependiendo de su presencia, esos ojos castaños y este olor tan peculiar a rosas le dan un toque excitante¡¡maldición¿Qué me esta pasando?), se dijo a si mismo teniendo a Aome tan cerca, esa joven sacerdotisa le hacia sentir emociones desconocidas para él.

-Entonces vamonos ya- dijó Sesshoumaru alejando a la hermosa mujer de tez blanca que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, de pronto el sonido de los arbustos hizo que Sesshoumaru preparara la espada para atacar colocando a Aome tras él.

-¡¡¡Ah Ah!!!- grito Rin a lo lejos y Aome volteo inmediatamente, estaba dispuesta a ir por ella pero el brazos de Sesshoumaru la detuvo, con su mirada enfrascada en el interior del bosque susurro un Espera, en ese momento un enorme monstruo salto hacia ellos, de un salto el youkai golpeo a la bestia en forma de lagartija.

-Demonios, ve por Rin- ordenó Sesshoumaru deteniendo al monstruo que parecía mas fuerte y grande que el youkai de cabellera plateada, sin pensarlo dos veces Aome corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Rin.

-¡¡¡Rin…. ¿dónde estas?!!!- grito Aome con desesperación al ver la orilla del río destruida, (Diablos, Donde Estará Rin, Espero Que No Le Pase Nada Malo), se decía preocupada mirando a todos lados buscando a la pequeña de cabello negro.

-Sacerdotisa tonta- dijó un monstruo golpeando a la joven lanzándola hasta el río, Aome se levanto con dificultad, sin embargo siguió buscando a la pequeña ignorando a la bestia que se acercaba para atacarla de nuevo.

-¡¡Maldición…!! -exclamó Aome esquivando aquel poderoso golpe y corriendo hacia donde estaba su arco y flechas, las preparo y lanzo una dando en el brazo del monstruo que gimió y se enfureció (Aome es grandiosa... -!!!).

-Humana ingenua… ¡¡te matare!!- grito el furioso monstruo golpeando el suelo con el puño provocando que las piedras salieran disparadas hacia todas direcciones.

-Toma esto…-exclamó Aome lanzando una flecha rodeada de una luz color violeta, esta dio justo en el corazón, atravesándolo, al caer, del cuerpo se desprendió un veneno, cubriéndose el rostro, Aome intento seguir buscando a la pequeña niña de cabello negro, sin conseguirlo, estaba muy débil para mantenerse en pie, arrodillada quedando inconsciente, poco a poco cerraba los ojos, una silueta de una criatura de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados estaba frente a ella antes de caer inconsciente a los brazos de dicha criatura.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El monstruo no se daba por vencido, Sesshoumaru seguía golpeándolo con fuerza, pero aquella bestia tenia un poder incomparable, sin embargo era lento, algo que aprovecho el youkai para derrotarlo, al caer el monstruo volvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba Rin y Aome, así que se dirigió hacia aya a toda prisa, aquella cortina de veneno se veía muy mal (Que No Le Suceda Nada), se decía acercándose cada vez mas al sitió, la angustia se apodero de su corazón¿pero cual era la razón por la que se preocupaba por esa humana? si era solo eso, una humana, pero imaginarla en el suelo sin vida lo lleno de miedo, algo que no había sentido nunca, su corazón cambiaba (Algo bueno... al menos patra mi querida Aome -!!!).

-Señor Sesshoumaru…-grito una pequeña saliendo de los arbustos, estaba a salvo, se habían ido en cuanto vieron que se acercaban las bestias (Es una niña muy lista -!!).

-Jaken… ¿Dónde esta Aome?- preguntó Sesshoumaru sin pensarlo dos veces, dejando a su sirviente con la boca bien abierta (O.o????????).

-Amo… no la vimos, nosotros huimos en cuanto vimos ese horrible demonio- respondió Jaken tartamudeando un poco, pero Sesshoumaru estaba mas entrado en buscarla.

-Quédense aquí- ordeno el apuesto youkai dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba aquella cortina de veneno color verde, algo en su interior le decía que Aome estaba en peligro¿pero por que?, unos días antes le daría igual, sin embargo ahora temía por su vida, al llegar vio el arco de la joven y a un lado estaba el cuerpo sin vida del monstruo, pero no había ni rastro de Aome, trato de olfatear el aroma de la joven sacerdotisa, sin embargo el veneno inundaba todo el aire, seria muy difícil encontrarla, con un Maldición golpeo el suelo haciendo que retumbara (Aome ¿Dónde estas?), dijo para si¿Qué significaba esa mujer en su vida?, algo importante tal vez, pero era una humana, una raza desagradable para él, lo que debía hacer era dejar a esa mujer y seguir su camino y eso iba a hacer, así que se dio media vuelta y camino hacia donde había dejado a Rin y Jaken.

-Señor Sesshoumaru… ¿Dónde esta Aome?- preguntó la pequeña volteando hacia atrás del apuesto youkai, pero no la vio, su mirada café se entristeció.

-Vamonos- ordenó Sesshoumaru sin decir nada mas, volvía a tener ese frío comportamiento, pero ahora mas que nunca, por el enojo que le daba estar preocupado por esa mujer de cabello azabache.  
-------------------------------//////////--------------------------//////////------------------

Mientras la exterminadora y el monje esperaban a su amigo veían a lo lejos la cortina de veneno que se desprendía de un monstruo.

-Su excelencia… mire por ahí- dijo Sango señalando aquel lugar, el monje asintió -¿Cree que este Inuyasha involucrado en eso?- preguntó la joven de cabello negro.

-Si me supongo que si- dijo Miroku haciendo una de sus mañas y provocando así que Sango se sonrojara y le diera en la cabeza con el enorme bumerán que poseía.

-¡¡¡Miren!!!- la voz de un pequeño zorrito provoco que ambos voltearan hacia el lugar donde se veía una silueta de un hanyou con una mujer en sus brazos.

-¿Será Kikyo?- preguntó Sango cruzando los brazos –Si es así prometo irme lejos de aquí- advirtió la joven de cabello negro dándole la espalda al hanyou que se acercaba a paso firme.

-Es… es la señorita Aome- grito Miroku quedando atónito, Sango inmediatamente volteo para ver si era cierto, efectivamente Inuyasha traía a la dulce sacerdotisa de castaña mirada en los brazos, estaba inconsciente con las mejillas enrojecidas (pobre!!! pero este Inuyasha presioso que no se da por vencido -!!!!).

-Diablos Inuyasha ¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó Sango sentenciándolo– ¿No puedes entender que no es tuya?- exclamó la exterminadora acercándose a su amiga, le acaricio la mejilla y la miro con ternura.

-Te equivocas Sango, la encontré luchando con un monstruo, pero al ver que el veneno la había afectado lo único que se me ocurrió fue sacarla de ahí- respondió Inuyasha tratando de liberarse del juicio de Sango que no le creía del todo (ES normal, ella conoce muy bien la historia de Inuyasha y Aome ¬¬!!).

-Esta bien, no es momento de discutir, Aome esta muy mal y tenemos que curarla cuanto antes- explicó la joven exterminadora montando a Kirara. Los tres fueron a la aldea de Kaede donde los recibió con alegría al ver que habían traído consigo a la joven Aome, rápidamente la recostó en un buen lugar y le dio un remedio muy fuerte, advirtió que en una noche se decidiría su salud y además podría delirar un poco, tenia fiebre y el veneno había lastimado su cuerpo a pesar de las heridas que le provoco aquella lucha.

-No se preocupe anciana, yo la cuidare- dijó Inuyasha sentándose a un lado de la mujer de castaña mirada, pasaron unos minutos y ella comenzó a arrugar los ojos, se movía de una lado a otro, como si quisiera despertar, Inuyasha le toco el hombro y la acomodo de nuevo.

-Se… se… Sesshoumaru- exclamó Aome entre sueños mientras apretaba los puños –Sesshoumaru ¿Dónde estas?- seguía diciendo, el hanyou sentía como su corazón y su orgullo eran heridos, por fin entendía como se sentía Aome cada vez que él pronunciaba el nombre de Kikyo, de pronto Aome se sentó y miro a su alrededor, seguía con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Aome ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Inuyasha tomando su mano, ella volvió la mirada hacia él, con la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro retiro su mano y cubrió su cuerpo con la frazada que tenia.

-Inuyasha… ¿Dónde esta Sesshoumaru y Rin?... ¿Qué paso¿Dónde estoy?- exclamó confundida– ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, y tu ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- seguía diciendo Aome con mas confusión y furia, se levanto tambaleándose debido al antídoto que le habían dado.

-Aome no te precipites, aun te encuentras enferma y débil- explicó Inuyasha tomándola entre sus brazos, le beso la mejilla.

-Déjame… -ordenó Aome empujándolo –Debo regresar con Sesshoumaru y si no me ayudas a encontrarlo me iré yo sola- advirtió la joven intentando mantenerse en pie.

-En cuanto estés mejor te llevare pero ahora debes descansar- exclamó Inuyasha tratando de recostarla de nuevo, pero Aome se aparto de él.

-No… Rin necesita de mí, además a ti lo único que debe importarte es Kikyo, así que me ayudas ahora o me dejas irme sola- dijó Aome tan decidida que Inuyasha no tuvo mas remedio que colocarla en su espalda y tratar de seguir el rastro de su hermano. Pasó una hora y ni rastro de Sesshoumaru, Aome estaba más rosada de las mejillas, pero no dejaba de repetir que Rin la necesitaba.

-Tenemos que bajar esa fiebre Aome, dime que debo hacer para que no estés tan colorada- pidió el hanyou, Aome sin mirarlo susurro algo que Inuyasha no entendió, la bajo y la sentó cerca de un arroyo.

-Déjame sola- ordenó Aome acercándose a la orilla, Inuyasha la miro incrédulo, no podía dejarla ahí sola, pero que podía hacer si ella lo corría –Inuyasha deja de estar de depravado y vete a otro lugar donde no puedas verme, voy a entrar en el arroyo- advirtió la joven metiendo sus manos al agua, Inuyasha asintió y se fue hacia los árboles, la sacerdotisa volteo a todos lados para verificar que no estuviese nadie, se despojo de sus ropas y entró en el agua.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y le doy las gracias a todos los que han seguido mi fic y quiero desearles unas bonitas fiestas navideñas a todos, pasenla bien y convivan con sus seres queridos, espero continuar pronto y asi darles una sorpresita al final del siguiente capitulo, algo asi como una mini conversacion -!!! Hasta la proxima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! byebye... comentarios y criticas, manden reviews por favor!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno amigas y amigos lectores aqui les traigo el quinto capitulo de esta historia, he leido sus reviews y algunos me han pedido algo Lemon, al principio no sabia lo que eso significaba, pero despues de preguntar supe, creo ke aqui esta un comienzo, pero lo realmente bueno vendra hasta el capitulo 8, ya tengo varios capitulos, solo quiero que me digan lo que opinan y si quieren que lo siga actualizando, la verdad es que me desepcione un poco por que una de mis historias no dio mucho resultado y por eso la quite (EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR), pero si alguno se interesa por leerla, solo diganmelo para que se las mande por MSN, bueno me tarde un poco en actualizar este fic, por que estube algo atareada, entre la escuela, mi trabajo y mis asuntos personales no me habia puesto a seguirlo y mucho menos traer este capitulo, pero despues de darme un tiempo, aqui esta, espero que lo disfruten... Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero si lo quiero mucho (¬¬!! aunque haga sufrir a mi linda Aome) o.O ademas AMO a mi Sessho... Aclaracion para las personas que me han dicho que podria hacer un fic InuXKagome, les aclaro que yo solo hago SesshoXKagome, me encanta esta pareja y por mas que he intentado hacer de otros no puedo, asi que una disculpa para los que me dijieron eso... ok ok, ya me cayo para que puedan leer -!!  
Una acotacion... soy Melanie!! 

**MI CORAZÓN PUEDE CAMBIAR**

**_CAPITULO 5_**

-Aome…- exclamó una voz que reconoció ese olor tan divino que emanaba de la joven, se acerco al lugar donde se hacia mas fuerte ese aroma y la vio dentro del arroyo con las mejillas rojas, estaría enferma, lo mas probable, los humanos son tan débiles, pero que estaría haciendo ahí sola, había logrado escapar de la cortina de veneno, pero seguro que su cuerpo estaba mas débil, tenia que llevarla con él, además de que Rin no dejaba de preguntar por ella, al acercarse más percibió el aroma de un hanyou (**Inuyasha¿había regresado con él?, maldita humana**), dijó en voz baja, pero estaba lo suficiente cerca para oír los susurros de esa mujer.

-Sesshoumaru… ¿Dónde estas?- susurraba Aome arrugando los ojos que tenían lagrimas¿era posible que ella deseara estar con él?, pero ¿Por qué?, si él se había encargado de ponerle en claro que odiaba la raza humana. De pronto Aome abrió los ojos y lo vio, sin pensarlo dos veces salio del arroyo y lo abrazo, sin darse cuenta que estaba desnuda en sus brazos(o.0!!! ke lindo no??).

-Mujer… ¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó Sesshoumaru sorprendido al ver aquel cuerpo perfecto, sus senos redondos estaban contra su pecho, podía sentirlos y eso lo excitaba, intento apartarla, pero eso significaba poder ver ese cuerpo desnudo por completo, alcanzo su ropa de la sacerdotisa y le ordeno que se cambiara, se volteo (ohh!! mi sessho tan lindo como siempre -!!).

-Perdón Sesshoumaru, pero estaba preocupada, creí que no te encontraría nunca- explico Aome abrochándose la falda de su uniforme.

-Regresaste con ese hanyou¿para que me querías encontrar?- preguntó Sesshoumaru algo distante, su voz daba a entender lo furioso que estaba, Aome se acerco y reprimió su miedo, lo abrazo por detrás.

-Sesshoumaru, no lo entiendes… yo escogí estar contigo –exclamó poniéndose frente a él, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Sesshoumaru la miro con frialdad, pero no le dijo nada, en cambio la tomo de los hombros y la hizo a un lado, preparo su espada, estaba listo para atacar.

-Aome… ¿ya terminaste?- preguntó Inuyasha saliendo de los arbustos, pero se detuvo al ver al imponente youkai que estaba junto a Aome.

-Inuyasha… ¡¡no!! déjalo en paz- gritó Aome al ver que ambos se ponían a pelear, las espadas se golpeaban con furia y el suelo temblaba ante la batalla, el poder que desprendían estaba destruyendo el lugar, Aome se sintió culpable al ser la causa de la pelea, camino unos pasos, iba a detener la batalla.

-Aome, no te metas- ordenó Inuyasha esquivando el ataque, pero Aome se enfureció tanto que con un Abajo detuvo aquel atroz enfrentamiento.(jajajajaja mi linda Aome al rescate)

-Mujer no te entrometas- ordeno Sesshoumaru colocándose frente a ella, pero Aome se limito a dirigirle una mirada fulminante.(o.O??)

-Ahora me van a escuchar los dos…-dijó Aome con las manos en la cintura –Ustedes solo se preocupan por si mismos, mientras tu dices quererme te vas con Kikyo y me dejas como tonta esperándote, pero se acabo –reclamó dirigiéndose a Inuyasha –En cuanto a ti Sesshoumaru, estoy harta de que desconfíes de mi, si te he dicho que me quedo contigo es por que así será y si tanto me odias atraviesa mi cuerpo con esa maldita espada- terminó Aome dándoles la espalda y murmurando un Hombres, ambos se quedaron atónitos ante sus palabras, eran mas que ciertas, (**Es mía**) dijó Inuyasha apretando los puños.

-Mujer… espera, tenemos un trato, te quedaras conmigo, así lo has decidido- exclamó Sesshoumaru por fin después de calmar sus sensaciones al ver aquella pose de autoridad que le fascino.(-!! Aome lo excita a mi lindo Sessho)

-No Aome, regresa conmigo, prometo que todo será distinto- dijó Inuyasha con desesperación, volvían a lo mismo. (Ya que se consiga una vida con su muerta no??¬¬!!)

-Inuyasha, lo siento mucho pero no pienso volver a caer en tus mentiras- respondió Aome –Y Sesshoumaru, tienes razón, ahora no hablare mas ya que deseo ver a Rin pero en cuanto este mas calmada la situación, pondremos en claro algunos asuntos- aclaro la joven de cabello azabache dirigiéndose hacia el apuesto Youkai.(¡¡ARRIBA EL PODER FEMENINO!!... jijiji .!!)

-¡¡Maldita sea!!… Aome te quiero¿Qué no lo entiendes?- gritó el hanyou dando un gran golpe al suelo, mientras Aome se posaba junto a Sesshoumaru. (Ahora si estas enojado verdad Inuyasha?... INUYASHA: basta niña, me pones como un tonto... MELANIE: Vamos amorcito acepta que lo eres por hacer sufrir a mi Aome bonita... INUYASHA: Ba!!! sigue con la historia mejor)

-Si Inuyasha, si lo entiendo, pero tu cariño no es del todo mío y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes… hasta pronto Inuyasha- dijó Aome inclinándose para depositar un beso en los labios del hanyou, ese beso era la despedida, no volvería a verla en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué podía hacer, si ya lo había estropeado todo?, había perdido al amor de su vida, por una simple obsesión, por que eso era, solo una simple obsesión que tenia hacia Kikyo, le habían arrebatado el amor cincuenta años atrás y ahora estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, era doloroso, pero Aome estaba en todo su derecho, él la había hecho sufrir demasiado y si Sesshoumaru era capaz de hacerla feliz, no se lo impediría, por mucho que le doliera perderla.

-Aome… cuídate mucho- dijo Inuyasha con la mirada baja, dando la vuelta y desapareciendo entre los árboles, los ojos de Aome se entristecieron, Si, era la despedida, pero ahora su vida tendría otro sentido, sin embargo aun temía por lo que aquel imponente youkai representaba, tenía que encontrar su lado sensible, ya que de lo contrario estaría igual que con Inuyasha, anhelando algo que no iba a tener, paz y tranquilidad.(Hay que complicado con los hermanitos... SESSHO: Ya me fastidie humana entrometida, sigue con la maldita historia sin decir nada... MELANIE: Hay Sessho (T-T!!) no seas tan malo conmigo, tengo derecho a expresarme... SESSHO: No me interesan tus derechos, solo termina este capitulo si??... MELANIE: Hay mi Sessho lindo eres algo desesperado... SESSHO: Bah!!! ¬¬!)

-Vamos…- exclamó Sesshoumaru caminando hacia donde había dejado a Rin y a Jaken, tenia esa actitud distante, cosa que había logrado esquivar tiempo atrás, platicar algunas cosas con él, pero ahora tendría que empezar de nuevo.

-Sesshoumaru… Rin ¿esta bien?- preguntó Aome tratando de entablar una conversación, pero Sesshoumaru no respondió, la joven sacerdotisa supuso que estaría molesto, aunque no comprendía por que, sentía que le había faltado, sin embargo no era así ya que ellos no tenían nada. (Aun -!!)

-Humana… no vuelvas a hablarme así- dijó por fin el imponente youkai que caminaba frente a ella, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, estaba molesto, si, por que le había dicho cosas que herían su orgullo. (Ya saben chicas... los hombres y sus orgullos -!!)

-Lo dices por que te puse en tu lugar al igual que a Inuyasha, entonces hablaremos…- respondió la joven levantando la barbilla en señal de valor. (Si Aome... no te dejes, por muy guapo que este mi Sessho ò.ó!!)

-¿Por qué debo de acceder a tus tontas necesidades?- replicó Sesshoumaru poniéndose lo más cerca posible de Aome para intimidarla.

-Por que si vamos a estar todo este tiempo juntos, será mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo y hacernos más fácil la existencia- explicó Aome tranquilizándose un poco, sin embargo tenerlo tan cerca estaba provocando algo en su interior de la joven de castaña mirada.

-Estas loca humana- replicó Sesshoumaru dándose la vuelta, pero la mano de Aome lo detuvo, ocasionando que el youkai voltease inmediatamente.

-Por favor Sesshoumaru, no deseo discutir y menos contigo, dejemos las cosas bien en claro… deseo que confíes en mi, que si yo te dije que me quedaba contigo es por que así será, se que es algo nuevo para ti tener que confiar en una humana, pero si no confías en mi siempre estaremos peleando y la verdad no me gusta pelear ya que yo no soy así- explicó la joven Higurashi dedicándole una tierna mirada. El apuesto youkai la miro un rato y después la tomo de los brazos atrayéndola hacia si.

-Muy bien humana, así que no deseas pelear, pues a mi no me interesa hacer tratos contigo- respondió Sesshoumaru de manera molesta, apretó las manos lastimando a la joven que frunció el seño.

-Sesshoumaru, me lastimas… ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Aome un tanto desesperada al ver la actitud inexplicable de Sesshoumaru que enfrascaba la mirada dorada en los ojos castaños de la sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué harás para que yo confíe en ti?- interrogo Sesshoumaru con voz fría y sensual en una mezcla fascinante, Aome se quedo pasmada ante la pregunta¿Qué podía hacer para que ese youkai confiara en ella?, si despreciaba a los humanos.

-No lo se, pero acepto sugerencias- respondió Aome sorprendida de que Sesshoumaru aflojaba las manos y acercaba su rostro a ella¿Qué estaba haciendo?, el apuesto youkai poso sus labios en el cuello de Aome que casi al instante se estremeció, al parecer Sesshoumaru quería algo que ella no podía darle; aunque su cuerpo reaccionaba demasiado favorable ante los suaves labiosa de Sesshoumaru. Un No provoco que el imponente youkai se separara y la soltara, no podía creer que lo había hecho, Sesshoumaru se había dejado llevar por su deseo, algo que no le ocurría siempre y menos por una mujer así.

-Debemos seguir Aome –exclamó Sesshoumaru volviendo a su actitud distante de siempre, mientras que Aome lo miro atónita¿seria posible que Sesshoumaru sintiera algo por ella?, de no ser así¿Por qué le había besado el cuello?, preguntas sin respuestas, eso era lo que obtenía, empezando a caminar admiraba la espalda del youkai, fuerte y bien formada, era demasiado atractivo y tan diferente a Inuyasha. (Claro, los dos tienen sus encantos -!!)

-¡¡Aome!! –grito una pequeña corriendo hacia la joven que iba detrás de Sesshoumaru que solo las miro abrazarse para después ir hacia el este del lugar.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Aome con Rin en los brazos, la niña estaba tan contenta de tenerla de vuelta que no hacia mas que abrazarla.

-Es un lugar peligroso, quédense aquí- ordeno Sesshoumaru dando media vuelta y desapareciendo entre la neblina del lugar, era extraño, pero a la vez normal, el youkai nunca hablaba de donde iba y a que iba, eran sus asuntos y nadie podía interferir con ellos, pero Aome no se quedaría con la duda, así que puso a Rin en el suelo y se la encargo a Jaken, después de eso siguió a Sesshoumaru (**Espero Que No Le Pase Nada… Por Favor Aome Es Un Youkai, Él No Necesita De Una Niñita Como Tu**) se decía Aome mientras caminaba cuidadosamente, con su arco y flechas, que llevaba siempre en la espalda, volteaba hacia todos lados como un niño cuando va a cruzar la calle de su casa, de pronto un espeso humo se expandió por todo el lugar, no podía ver nada y había un olor a muerto que casi provoca que Aome devolviera lo que no había comido aun.

-Vaya, vaya, si es nada menos que Aome, la sacerdotisa que ama a Inuyasha- exclamó una mujer al pie de un árbol, que estaba cubierto por una energía purificadora, era Kikyo que recolectaba almas para seguir viviendo. (¬¬!! creo ke mejor me guardo mi comentario)

-Kikyo… ¿Qué haces en este lugar?- preguntó Aome sin hacer caso de sus palabras, pero la mujer solo se limito a voltear hacia otro lado –Es peligroso que estés aquí sola¿Por qué no ha venido contigo Inuyasha?- siguió la joven de cabello azabache.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, además yo debería preguntarte lo mismo, ya que este lugar no es para niñitas tontas como tu- respondió Kikyo con la misma frialdad de siempre.(ò.ó!! Huyyy es tan desgraciada como siempre, pero ya vera... la voy a... nada¬¬!! mejor sigo)

-Yo… busco a alguien- respondió Aome bajando un poco la mirada para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que sus palabras habían provocado en ella.

-Seguro que es a Inuyasha, ya veo que no puedes vivir sin él, pero date cuenta Aome, él me ama a mí y eso no cambiara ni ahora ni nunca, por favor deja de humillarte tanto- exclamó Kikyo levantándose, su mirada era más aniquiladora que antes.

-Basta Kikyo, cállate ya- dijo Aome entre sollozos, apretaba con fuerza los puños –Si estas tan segura del amor de Inuyasha, no veo la razón para decirme todo eso, además yo no lo amo- explicó levantando la barbilla en signo de orgullo y desafío.

-Por favor Aome, escúchate, hace unos días decías amarlo con todo el corazón y ahora dices que no lo amas, no eres más que un estorbo que no sabe lo que dice- exclamó Kikyo en tono de burla, sabia muy bien donde apuntar y disparar el veneno. (¬¬!! una vivora hecha y derecha)

-Pues la verdad es que estaba muy confundida, ahora me di cuenta de que el amor de mi vida es otro… es Sesshoumaru y por Inuyasha no siento nada si quieres quedártelo, adelante a mi no me interesa- respondió Aome cruzando los brazos y cambiando las lagrimas por una expresión de indignación, Kikyo se quedo plasmada ante tal confesión.

-Aome… eres mas tonta de lo que creí, creo que no sabes que Sesshoumaru detesta a los humanos y te recuerdo que tu eres una humana- replicó Kikyo con una sonrisa maléfica, en parte tenia razón y Aome lo sabia muy bien, pero ¿Por qué había dicho que amaba a Sesshoumaru¿Habría sido un impulso o de verdad lo amaba?, se hundió en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que Kikyo había dado media vuelta para marcharse, estaba sola en un lugar demasiado peligroso y aun tenia algunas molestias debido a lo grave que había estado a causa del veneno del monstruo, pero lo que mas le dolía era que nunca seria feliz, primero se había enamorado de Inuyasha y ahora de Sesshoumaru, dos hombres que no le correspondían, no podía ser mas infeliz.

_**CONTINUARA**_

bueno aqui estuvo el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado...

SESSHO: Si claro con tus intromiciones... claro que lo disfrutaron Humana- me dice con ironia

AOME: A mi si me gusto Sessho- me defiende mi niña linda

INUYASHA: Hay Aome... tu por que eres la protagonista y todo para ti es miel sobre hojuelas

MELANIE: Hay si verdad Inuyasha, primero la rechazas tu y luego Sessho tambien... uy si es muy dichosa la niña linda- dije con ironia

KIKYO: Por favor Melanie, Aome se lo merece por tonta, que no se da cuenta que Inu me ama a mi ¬¬

MELANIE: (Con un bat de beisbol) Eres una...

AOME: Por favor Melanie, no lo hagas, ella no tiene la culpa, ademas tu eres la escritora y tu sabes lo que haces con nuestro destino en este fic

MELANIE: Tienes razon mi niña bonita... (respiro profundamente) ok ya estoy mejor, creo que eso es todo por hoy, les recuerdo a mis lectoras que manden reviews, para saber si les gusta mi fic y si quieren que lo siga.

SESSHO: Si Humanas... necesitamos, bueno mas bien esta humana necesita apoyo, ya que su mente se le seca de vez en diario...

MELANIE: Sessho!!!... shhh... no digas eso, a mi no se me seca la mente, es solo que no se me vienen las ideas

SESSHO: Aja!! (con sarcasmo)... Bueno mejor apurate en continuar esta y las otras historias humana, a mi me encanta trabajar con Aome... (mirada picarona dirigida a la dulce Aome que se sonroja al instante)

INUYASHA¡¡¡Sesshoumaru!!! (desenvainando a Colmillo de Acero)

MELANIE¡¡Chicos por favor comportense!! (poniendome entre los dos)

AOME: Lectoras y lectores... no olviden visitar los demas fics de nuestra autora Melanie... son: "LO QUE NOS UNIO", "LA USURPACION" y la mas reciente "CAMBIANDO DE VIDA" (-!!)... ¡¡INUYASHA!!... ABAJO

MELANIE: Gracias Aome... Bueno ahora si me despido esperando verlos pronto, cuidense mucho y recuerden dejar reviews con sus opiniones, demandas, asesinatos, reclamos, felicitaciones, regaños, golpes, reproches, juicios, demandas, criticas, recordadas de mi mamá, aclaraciones, insultos, etc.

TODOS: (excepto mi Sessho y Kikyo) ¡¡Adios!!


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno amigas y amigos lectores aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, he leido sus reviews y me da mucho gusto que sigan mi fic, la verdad es que me desepcione un poco por que una de mis historias no dio mucho resultado y por eso la quite (EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR), pero gracias a sus reviews donde me mandaban que si les gustaria leerlo me anime y lo publicare de nuevo; bueno me tarde un poco en actualizar este fic, por que estube algo atareada, entre la escuela y mis asuntos personales no me habia puesto a seguirlo y mucho menos traer este capitulo, pero despues de darme un tiempo, aqui esta, espero que lo disfruten... Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero si lo quiero mucho (¬¬!! aunque haga sufrir a mi linda Aome) o.O ademas AMO a mi Sessho... y tambien me encanta el bombon de Bankotsu... jijiji Ok ok, ya me cayo para que puedan leer -!!! 

**_CAPITULO 6_**

Mientras caminaba, a lo lejos escuchó los pasos de una mujer, lo conocía muy bien a pesar de tener poco tiempo conviviendo con ella, era un mujer extraña, aquella sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de bondad no tenían ni una pizca de maldad, se podría decir que su corazón era puro en todos los sentidos (Es Demasiado Bondadosa) se dijo el youkai de cabello plateado acercándose a un lugar donde se percibía una energía purificadora y también el aroma de Aome mezclado con el de el cadáver de Kikyo. Al divisar a las dos mujeres se dio cuenta que Aome lloraba como cuando la encontró hace un tiempo, sin embargo lo que mas le impacto fueron las palabras de la joven El Amor De Mi Vida Es Otro… Es Sesshoumaru… aquellas provocaron que el corazón de Sesshoumaru diese un respingo¿seria posible que Aome estuviese enamorada de él?, pero era una humana, una raza tan detestable para él.

-Otra vez estoy llorando- susurro Aome apretando los ojos, las lágrimas recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas –Tal vez Kikyo tenga razón, no soy mas que una niña tonta- se reclamó sin darse cuenta de que Sesshoumaru la observaba desde los arbustos.

-Aome… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sesshoumaru saliendo de su escondite no es que se escondiera, se acercó a ella, Aome trato de limpiarse la cara, para que él no se diera cuenta de que había llorado.

-Vine a buscarte y ver si necesitabas ayuda- respondió Aome con una enorme sonrisa, como si nada pasara, se veía feliz y tranquila, aunque las mejillas enrojecidas decían todo lo contrario.

-¿Estabas llorando?- preguntó Sesshoumaru limpiando una lágrima de la mejilla de la joven que lo miro atónita ante el gesto amable.

-No… solo me siento algo débil por lo que paso hace unos días- trato de excusar Aome, pero el apuesto youkai sabia muy bien lo que había pasado, pero ¿Qué podía hacer para animarla?, además ¿para que la quería animar?, algo dentro de él se sentía mal ante los sollozos de la hermosa mujer.

-Vamonos ya…- ordenó Sesshoumaru con frialdad, Aome asintió sin decir nada, estaba destrozada por dentro, las palabras de la sacerdotisa aun le retumbaban en la cabeza.

-Sesshoumaru… ¿crees que soy fea?- preguntó Aome sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que solo hablo por hablar.

-Por supuesto que no, eres muy bella- respondió Sesshoumaru tratando de que ella esbozara una sonrisa ante el cumplido, pero en vez de eso se detuvo con la cara roja de vergüenza.

-Me respondiste…- dijo la joven sacerdotisa sorprendida, no se esperaba esa respuesta –Grasias- dijó Aome sonriendo y después de pensarlo un poco se lanzo a los brazos de Sesshoumaru, la seguridad que siente al estar con él no se compara con la que sentía con Inuyasha.

-Aome, dime que es lo que ocurre¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Sesshoumaru separándola un poco de si, aquellas lagrimas no eran de tristeza, eran mas bien de alegría.

-Grasias Sesshoumaru, prometo no volver a preguntar nada de este tipo- dijo Aome con una hermosa sonrisa, tan peculiar en ella, después de unos momentos, ella ya estaba mas tranquila y continuaron con su camino sin decir nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Maldita sea… ha pasado un año desde que se fue, ya no puedo mas- exclamó un hanyou dando un golpe en el suelo, la exterminadora y el monje solo lo observaban, ya era costumbre que reclamara de ese modo, desde que Aome había desaparecido con Sesshoumaru.

-Basta Inuyasha, ya veras que dentro de poco la vas a ver totalmente cambiada- excusó Miroku tocando el hombro de Inuyasha que lo miro con desagrado.

-Eso dijiste hace un año y siempre lo dices… Aome me abandono y ni siquiera se nada de ella –respondió el hanyou desanimado, volvió la mirada hacia el bosque, pero cuando vio la silueta de una mujer que se acercaba se quedo como piedra, su cabello azabache y ondulado llegaba hasta las rodillas, su traje de batalla era parecido al de una amazona guerrera, su hombros cubiertos con una fuerte tela dorada, en su cintura parecía que tenia corcel de color zafiro, una larga capa de color marrón, una falda tableada y protegida con el mismo material flexible que el de los hombros, una espada, un arco y flechas, en la cabeza llevaba un listón que sostenía lo que parecían pétalos de una flor amarilla, sus ojos perfectamente delineados de color negro con sombras azules y sus labios de un rosa pálido, en su rostro se veía ya sus dieciocho años, aunque su mirada seguía siendo inocente y pura (ok.. aqui use algunas cosas que no se consiguen en la epoca antigua de Sessho, asi que Aome los llevaba por si a caso -!!).

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aome!!!!!!!!!!!- dijeron al unísono la exterminadora y el monje con la boca abierta al ver a la joven tan cambiada, Sango se acerco y abrazo a su amiga con tanta ternura que Aome no pudo evitar soltar el llanto.

-Oh Sango cuanto tiempo…-exclamó Aome respondiendo al abrazo de su amiga, mientras que Miroku e Inuyasha se quedaron pasmados al ver el cambio de la joven sacerdotisa.

-Aome… ¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntó Inuyasha dando unos pasos para acercarse a ella, Aome lo volteo a ver y con una sonrisa se separo de Sango que también tenia curiosidad de saber lo que había ocurrido en un año.

-Bueno, creo que he cambiado un poco…- comenzó sentándose cerca de un árbol, mientras que sus amigos hacían lo mismo sin dejar de mirarla –Verán, desde que me fui con Sesshoumaru, conviví mucho con ellos, hasta que cierto día él me dijo que dejaríamos a Rin en una aldea por su seguridad, ya que teníamos que prepararnos para que nos cuidáramos mutuamente…- platicaba Aome entusiasmada, pero Sango la interrumpió.

-¿Se ayudaran mutuamente?- preguntó la joven exterminadora con los ojos como platos, era algo extraño para todos que la miraban como si estuviese mintiendo.

-Así es, él se dio cuenta de mi poder que guardaba, decía que solo necesitaba saber usarlo, así que nos fuimos a la zona este a que me enseñara todo lo necesario para el combate –respondió Aome con toda tranquilidad como si lo que contaba fuera de lo mas normal.

-Aome… ¿estas segura de lo que dices?- preguntó Inuyasha, se negaba a creer que su hermano mayor tuviese unas atenciones como esas con una humana.

-Claro que si, incluso le dije que venia a saludarlos y dijo que vendría por mi en unos minutos… Bueno como les decía, me enseño a usar el arco y las flechas, manipular la espada y sobre todo pelear con el cuerpo- siguió contando Aome con gran entusiasmo, pero lo que realmente deseaba escuchar Inuyasha era la parte del romance, por que a pesar de que Sesshoumaru no quería a los humanos el joven hanyou no descartaba la opción de que Aome se enamorase de él.

-Vaya Aome si que has cambiado mucho- exclamó Sango con una sonrisa en el rostro, el monje Miroku también elogiaba lo bien que le sentaba la apariencia de una guerrera, pero de pronto Aome escucho un ruido que sus amigos no percibieron, todo su entrenamiento había desarrollado sus sentidos.

-Ahora si te matare… -grito una bestia de enormes colmillos con aspecto de reptil, de unos cinco metros de altura lanzándose hacia donde se encontraba Aome, que solo se puso de pie y preparo la espada que Sesshoumaru le había conseguido.

-Aome cuidado- grito Inuyasha dando un salto para llegar al frente de la bella mujer que solo desenvaino la espada consiguiendo que la cabeza de la bestia cayera al suelo, no podían creer lo tranquila que estaba la joven sacerdotisa al guardar el arma.

-Esa bestia me venia siguiendo, siento mucho que los hayan atacado por mi culpa- se disculpo Aome sonriendo como siempre, sus amigos, escondidos detrás de un árbol y Sango con el bumerán preparado para atacar se quedaron como piedras.

-Aome ¿estas bien?- preguntó Inuyasha tomándola de los hombros, estaba preocupado, se podía reflejar en su mirada y de un movimiento, Inuyasha la estaba abrazando, era cariñoso y sincero, la extrañaba y mucho.

-Inuyasha… por favor, no hagas eso- dijó Aome separándose, volteo hacia el bosque y un youkai apuesto se acercaba a paso lento, sus ojos de Aome tenían un brillo especial, sin que se diera cuenta corrió hacia Sesshoumaru que solo le dedico una mirada fría y distante.

-Ya tenemos que irnos, te llevare a tu época y en dos días vendré por ti- exclamó Sesshoumaru con seriedad, Aome asintió y dio media vuelta, se despidió y se marcho hacia el pozo.

-Aome espera, no te vayas aun, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Inuyasha tomándola de la mano, Aome volteo de inmediato con la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Inuyasha, creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar- respondió Aome mirándolo fijamente con aquellos ojos castaños llenos de inocencia y ternura, no había cambiado mucho en un año, seguía siendo la Aome sensible y llena de amor de siempre.

-Por favor Aome, deseo hablar contigo, por favor…- suplico el hanyou con la mirada llena de tristeza, jamás lo había visto así, la extrañaba y mucho (No Debo Caer En Sus Mentiras) se repitió Aome mientras aceptaba hablar con Inuyasha.

-Sesshoumaru, adelántate, enseguida te alcanzo- expresó Aome con una hermosa sonrisa, el youkai muy a pesar de su enojo se marcho dejándolos solos –Bien Inuyasha… habla- exclamó la joven cruzando los brazos esperando la innecesaria explicación del hanyou.

-Aome, todo este tiempo te he extrañado mucho, no te has dignado a decirnos donde estabas y además ahora te vemos totalmente cambiada…- decía Inuyasha con nostalgia, al parecer se le hacia difícil hablar con sinceridad y exponiendo sus sentimientos.

-Inuyasha, han pasado muchas cosas desde aquella vez en que Kikyo y tu… pues se demostraron su amor, escúchame bien, he comenzado una nueva vida y en ella interviene Sesshoumaru y Rin, ellos son ahora lo mas importante para mi, creedme todavía deseo matar a Naraku- explicó Aome intentando poner en claro su situación con respecto a Inuyasha.

-Aome…- dijo bajando la mirada- yo te amo y deseo que regreses conmigo- pidió Inuyasha entre sollozos, Aome acaricio la mejilla del hanyou con ternura.

-Lo siento Inuyasha, pero no funcionara, si te quiero mucho, pero no te amo… a pesar de que me ames siempre estará la sombra de Kikyo y la verdad yo no lo deseo, ya tuve suficiente con lo que paso esa noche- dijó Aome levantando la barbilla de Inuyasha para que la viera a los ojos- Tengo que irme, hasta pronto Inuyasha- se despidió para dirigirse al pozo.

-No… Aome, no me dejes…- gritó Inuyasha con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, la siguió y al verla con Sesshoumaru algo en su interior se encendió (Si No Es Mía, No Será De Nadie), se dijó desenvainando al colmillo de acero, en un movimiento rápido se lanzo sobre su hermano que con agilidad aparto a la joven sacerdotisa que se quedo atónita al ver la furia con la que Inuyasha atacaba a Sesshoumaru.

-Basta Inuyasha… déjalo en paz- gritó Aome intentando detener la batalla, pero fue en vano, ambos se odiaban a muerte desde antes de que ella estuviese de por medio –Por favor deténganse- suplico la joven sin conseguir nada.

-Aome… hazte a un lado, no te quedes ahí, es muy peligroso- gritaba Sango detrás de Miroku, ambos estaban protegidos por una kekai.

-Deténganse, basta por favor- seguía gritando Aome, pero los dos tenían la duda de a quien estaba tratando de defender (Este Maldito Hanyou Es Un Insolente Y Esa Humana Una Entrometida) pensaba Sesshoumaru esquivando los golpes de su hermano.

-Aome… no te interpongas, te demostrare lo mucho que te amo- exclamó Inuyasha tomando por sorpresa a Sesshoumaru que cayo al suelo, en un moviendo rápido, el hanyou le coloco la espada en el cuello, estaba dispuesto a matarlo.

-Alto Inuyasha, si te atreves a hacerle daño yo misma te sellare…- grito Aome con furia con el arco y la flecha preparada para lanzarla –No lo dudare, no te voy a permitir que lastimes al hombre que amo- advirtió la joven sacerdotisa con las lagrimas asomándose de sus castaños ojos.

-Aome… ¿tú lo amas?- preguntó Inuyasha con la voz entrecortada, su mirada se entristeció al darse cuenta de que ya había perdido el amor de Aome. Se hizo a un lado tirando su espada, se coloco de rodillas con la mirada agachada.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Continuara-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Bueno aqui estuvo el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado... aki les traigo un mini dialgo entre mis personajes preferidos y protagonistas de varios de mis fics... (Aclaracion: Yo soy Melanie -!!!)

SESSHO: Inuyasha es un insolente... mira que enfrentarme sabiendo que lo voy a derrotar

INUYASHA: Sabes bien que te mataria Sesshoumaru

SESSHOUMARU: Sigue soñando imbecil

INUYASHA: No soy imbecil... Sesshotonto- sacando la lengua XD

SESSHO: Ahora si te mato hibrido inútil -sacando su espada y con ojos fulminantes

MELANIE: chicos por favor comportence... no ven que nuestros lectores esperan algo lindo de ustedes

SESSHO: Humanas... (¬¬!!)

AOME: Hay Sessho no somos tan malas o si?

INUYASHA: Mi linda Kikyo no lo es... (.!!)Ademas Sesshotonto no sabe nada de humanas

SESSHO: Ya veras lo que sabre de humanas inútil... deja que llegue el octavo capitulo... (¬¬!!)

INUYASHA¿Qué?-furioso y sacando su espada

SESSHO¿Qué te crees hibrido Inutil?... -saca tambien su espada

MELANIE: Chicos por favor comportense...-grito en medio de ambos

KIKYO: Inuyasha... basta guarda esa espada- ordena Kikyo

INUYASHA: Esta bien amada mia- la mira con ojos de amor

SESSHO: Creo ke voy a vomitar -haciendo cara de guacala!!

MELANIE: (¬¬!!) yo tambien... estos que no saben que no me gusta verlos asi de cariñositos

AOME: Hay son lindos los dos verdad Sessho- lo mira con timides tomandolo del brazo y depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla del guapote de mi Sessho

MELANIE: Esto esta mejor (.!!)

SESSHO: Si Aome lo que tu digas... -dice con suavidad besandola en los labios.

MELANIE: Por eso son los protagonistas de mis Fics

SESSHO: Si si... mejor date prisa en actualizar ya que quiero esta con Aome en todos los aspectos -Mirada picara para la joven sonrojada y una mirada fria para mi (T-T!!)

MELANIE: Claro que si mi Sessho lindo... pronto veran el Lemon de este fic- un poco nerviosa (T-T)snift!! snift!!

AOME: Lectoras y lectores... no olviden visitar los demas fics de nuestra autora Melanie... son: "LO QUE NOS UNIO", "CAMBIANDO DE VIDA", "LA USURPACIÓN" y "EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR"

MELANIE: Gracias Aome... Bueno ahora si me despido esperando verlos pronto, cuidense mucho y recuerden dejar reviews con sus opiniones, demandas, asesinatos, reclamos, felicitaciones, regaños, golpes, reproches, juicios, demandas, criticas, recordadas de mi mamá, aclaraciones, insultos, etc.

TODOS: (excepto Kikyo e Inuyasha) ¡¡Adios!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!!!!!!!... aqui estoy de nuevo dejando otro capitulo de esta historia, pido una disculpa a todos por tardarme tanto pero es que todo se me junto... problemas en mi casa, la ruptura de mi noviazgo (aunque solo eran tres semanas), la escuela con los traajos y me enferme hace poco de gripa, comprenderan que no ha sido tan facil mi vida, pero en fin.. vasta de hablar de mi, los dejo leer mi fic y espero que les guste... quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que lo siguen y me mandan reviews, me dan muchos animos para seguir... bueno a leer se ha dicho!!... los personajes no me pertenecen, pero me gustaria -!!! 

**_CAPITULO 7_**

Era posible que una humana estuviera enamorada de él, pero ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si él siempre había sido cruel y distante, nunca le daba a entender nada de lo que pasaba por su mente, a pesar de que esa mujer se le hacia atractiva y poderosa, no decía nada con esa mirada dorada inexpresiva, era imposible, ahora esa mujer había dicho que lo amaba muy a pesar de haber amado al hanyou que ahora lloraba por lo que había perdido, en un solo momento Aome ya estaba en sus brazos, sollozando como una niña a punto de perder lo que mas quiere en el mundo, pero que le podía ofrecer Sesshoumaru, si él nunca ha sentido nada por nadie, excepto por Rin, que le agrada, pero una cosas es soportar a una niña que cuido de él cuando lo necesitaba y otra muy diferente es responder a un amor de un humano, por mas que la miraba no descifraba lo que ella necesitaba y deseaba de él.

-Aome… ¿has dicho que me amas?- preguntó Sesshoumaru tomándola de los brazos, la joven solo asintió mirándolo con ternura, mientras que Inuyasha aun seguía tratando de digerir las palabras de Aome.

-Sesshoumaru, se que no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero no me importa… yo te amo y no voy a permitir que te lastimen por mi culpa, así que nos vemos en dos días- dijó Aome separándose de él y entrando lo mas rápido que pudo al pozo para regresar con su familia.

-¿Cómo es posible?... Aome no puede estar enamorada de él, no de él¿Por qué?- se repetía una y otra vez Inuyasha dando golpes en el suelo, la rabia que sentía era mas profunda al darse cuenta de lo que la joven sacerdotisa había dicho.

-Inuyasha, acéptalo y resígnate, la has perdido y nada de lo que hagas podrá regresar el tiempo- exclamó Sesshoumaru dando la vuelta para irse, cuando el hanyou quiso responderle a su hermano, este ya no estaba, no había ni rastro de él. Tenía mucha razón, el daño ya estaba hecho, pero como decirle eso a su corazón que no dejaba de pedir su presencia; mas calmado, se dio media vuelta y se fue con sus amigos que no quisieron ir tras Aome debido a la discusión que tendría con Inuyasha.

000000000000000---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------00000000000000000 En la época actual, la joven de cabello azabache salio del templo, no tenia mucho tiempo de haber ido a su casa, mas o menos dos semanas, pero su madre siempre la recibía como si se hubiese ido una eternidad, entre abrazos y mimos Aome sonreía gustosa de haber regresado, sin embargo en su cabeza solo estaban las palabras que había pronunciado al ver a Inuyasha intentando matar a Sesshoumaru, no podía creer que sus labios lo dijeran y lo peor de todo es que no sabia si era verdad o solo había sido un impulso, fuese lo que fuese ya lo había hecho y grasias al cielo tendría dos días para pensárselo. Después de entrar en su habitación cerro la puerta con llave, se quito su traje de batalla y se puso una falda blanca con una blusa roja, unas calcetas largas y sus zapatos escolares de color negro, cepillo su ondulado cabello azabache y se lo recogió en una coleta, miro el reloj que marcaba las ocho de la mañana, estaba lista para ir a sus respectivas clases, habían conseguido que entrara en un curso donde solo tenia que ir dos días a la semana, para recuperar todas las clases que se perdía a causa de la Búsqueda de Naraku que aun no estaba muerto, solo se estaba tomando un receso para la batalla final.

-Aome… que bueno que pudiste venir- exclamó Yuca abrazándola con alegría –Hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de ti, has estado muy ocupada verdad, en el campamento militar ¿no?- pregunto su amiga dejando a una Aome confundida (¿Campamento militar?) se preguntó a si misma.

-Si… Aome nos has abandonado mucho desde que te metiste al campamento, y al parecer si te hace bien, te vez mas delgada y fuerte- dijo una de sus amigas entrelazando su brazo en el de ella.

-Lo siento, pero ha sido difícil sobre llevar esta situación- respondió Aome con la mirada húmeda, recordando que por culpa de Inuyasha había decidido que no descansaría hasta ser otra mujer más dura y valiente.

-No importa, ya que estarás con nosotras toda la tarde ¿verdad?-preguntó Yuca con una sonrisa cómplice, Aome no tuvo mas remedio que asentir e ir con sus amigas a todos los lados que desearan ellas, además así tendría la mente ocupada para no pensar en las palabras que había dicho antes de regresar a su época, era normal que sintiera agradecimiento hacia Sesshoumaru quien la entreno y ayudo cuando mas lo necesito, pero amarlo no era correcto, él era un Youkai que odia a los humanos, sin embargo con ella se había portado muy comprensivo.

-Aome…- la llamo una de sus amigas sacándola de sus pensamientos -¿Nos estas escuchando?- pregunto poniendo las manos en la cintura y frunciendo el seño en signo de indignación ante la distraída mujer de cabello azabache.

-Lo siento ¿Qué me decías?-respondió Aome con una sonrisa tímida ante su distracción, pero después de platicar un buen rato con sus amigas y tomar las clases correspondientes, regreso a su casa, sin decir nada subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella, preparo la ducha y se sumergió dentro completamente desnuda, cerrando los ojos los recuerdos la invadieron.

**Flash Back (Narrado por Aome):**

Después de dejar a Rin en una aldea donde la cuidarían bien, Sesshoumaru y yo nos dirigimos a unas extrañas tierras áridas, donde se podría decir que no sobreviviría nadie, tomo una espada y un arco con flechas y me las entrego.

-Estas serán tus armas- me dijo el imponente youkai dando media vuelta y señalando un árbol viejo –Apunta y dispara ahí para darle a la marca que hice-ordeno Sesshoumaru, sin embargo mis manos temblaban al sentir la mirada dorada del youkai, era evidente que cualquier error que cometiese podría costarme la vida o al menos colmaría la paciencia de Sesshoumaru. Los primeros dos tiros fallaron por mucho y al tercero golpee una roca la cual se destruyo ante el poder de la flecha, apreté fuertemente el arco y la siguiente flecha, mis ojos se llenaba de lagrimas.

-¡No puedo!- exclamé cayendo de rodillas al suelo –Inuyasha tenia razón… soy una tonta, no tengo el poder de Kikyo y mucho menos sus habilidades- me reclame dando golpes con las manos al suelo y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Levántate- me ordeno Sesshoumaru con la mirada inexpresiva de siempre, pero lo mire con los ojos humedecidos y mis mejillas sonrojadas, negué con la cabeza- Ya te dije que te levantes, olvida todo lo que ese inútil te dijo- hablo con frialdad pero algo hizo que obedeciera, me puse de pie, tome el arco y la flecha y apunte –Tómala con firmeza, apunta con los ojos abiertos, tu espalda debe estar firme y tus manos deben de sentir el poder que emana la flecha, relájate, apunta y dispara- explicó Sesshoumaru tan cerca de mi que podía sentir su respiración en mi oreja, su calidez y su presencia me hacían sentirme protegida e importante. La flecha llego a su destino, por fin había logrado lanzarla adecuadamente, las siguientes dos semanas me la pase practicando con el arco y la flecha, me volvía mas hábil, además Sesshoumaru me enseñaba a combatir cuerpo con cuerpo.

-Muy bien Aome… ahora con la espada- me dijo una mañana al despertarme como siempre, al alba, pero al tomar el arma en mis manos no pude sostenerla, se me resbalo de las manos, estaba sumamente pesada, mire a Sesshoumaru y con una mirada tímida le dije que no podía sostenerla, pero el ignoro cualquier palabra que pudiese decir, ordeno que la desenvainara. Sin mas que decir y a duras penas logre hacerlo, pero mis manos no podían sostenerla, la tire al suelo y con indignación me cruce de brazos, dándole a entender a Sesshoumaru que no lo haría, su mirada dorada se enfrasco en mi, parecía que quería descuartizarme ahí mismo, se acerco hasta que quedo frente a mi, y como es mas alto que yo tuve que mirar hacia arriba para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Lo siento Sesshoumaru, pero no puedo, es demasiado pesada- reclame con la voz temblorosa, podía sentir su presencia y sobre todo su inmenso poder, me tomo del cuello con una sola mano y la apretó con fuerza, la respiración se acortaba y mi angustia se apoderaba de mi… por mas que intente librarme todo fue inútil.

-Humana… torpe, vas a hacerlo o yo mismo me encargare de eliminarte- me advirtió Sesshoumaru con frialdad, podía ver la furia en esos hermosos ojos dorados, su mano era suave y demasiado fuerte, mi angustia creció mas cuando el apretó aun con mas fuerza y no dejo que la respiración fluyera, comencé a sentirme mareada que solté el llanto.

-Esta bien… lo haré- dije con dificultad, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y mis manos intentando librarme de esa mano que oprimía mi cuello, que me soltó después de escuchar mis palabras, caí al suelo tosiendo y tocándome el cuello que me dolía, no podía creer lo cerca que estuve de morir.

-Hazlo ya- me ordeno Sesshoumaru con la voz autoritaria de siempre, con orgullo me levante y trate de sostener la espada, pero me resulto imposible, necesitaba mas fuerza en las manos, pero no la tenia, el poderoso youkai se acerco amenazante, me tomo de las manos y me ayudo a levantar el arma –Tómala con seguridad… mantén la espalda recta, se que puedes hacerlo- me susurro Sesshoumaru al oído, podía sentir aquel aliento calido sobre mi piel, que se erizo al instante, volví la mirada hacia él y vi sus hermosas facciones, tan delicadas, aquellos ojos dorados se veían tristes y vacíos. Después de entrenar toda la tarde, nos sentamos frente a una fogata que hice cuando Sesshoumaru se fue a… hacer algo, no me dijo nada, solo se fue, no tardo mucho.

-Sesshoumaru… siento no ser de mucha ayuda, es solo que dependía mucho de los demás que me protegían- me disculpe juntando mis piernas y rodeándolas con mis brazos, me sentía inútil y tonta, sabia muy bien que aquel poderoso youkai no me protegería como Inuyasha y tampoco me dañaría como él.

-Deja de compararte… esta es una nueva vida y sabes muy bien que no me gusta que menciones a Inuyasha- me reclamó Sesshoumaru con la voz mas autoritaria que nunca, tomo una manta y me la dio, al parecer la había conseguido de una aldea cercana.

-Gracias Sesshoumaru… no se como podré pagarte todo lo que haces por mi- dije dirigiendo la mirada hacia la fogata que estaba frente a nosotros, enfrascó la mirada en mi, parecía que iba a pedirme algo, sin embargo la frialdad en el no dejaba que viera con claridad sus deseos.

-Ya veremos como me pagas- respondió Sesshoumaru desviando la mirada hacia la hermosa luna que brillaba en el cielo estrellado, después de un rato de silencio me quede profundamente dormida, pensando en lo atractivo que lucia Sesshoumaru con aquellos cabellos plateados y esa mirada dorada con todo y su frialdad.

**_Fin Del Flash Back (Narrado por Aome)_**

-Aome, todo esta listo para cenar, date prisa- grito el pequeño Sota haciendo que la joven de cabello azabache saliera de sus pensamientos, para regresar a la realidad, con un YA VOY se dio cuenta que pronto tendría que enfrentarse a los dos hombres que tenia en el corazón, tenia que explicar el motivo de sus palabras, algo que le daba mas que miedo, le daba satisfacción poder descubrir lo que sentía.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Los pasos de una mujer se acercan hacia un hanyou que esta perdido en sus pensamientos, la mirada dorada de él esta mas oscurecida que nunca, se sentía fatal al saber lo tonto que había sido al no reconocer que a la que realmente amaba era a la dulce Aome y ahora estaba mas lejos que nunca, Inuyasha solo recordaba esa noche en que la lujuria se había apoderado de él, si tan solo no hubiera hecho eso que hizo para hacer que Aome huyera, estaba mas que arrepentido, además su amada Kikyo no lo estimaba tanto como él creía, se portaba distante con él, como si lo detestara, algo que tenia que ser mentira siendo que Kikyo se había entregado a Inuyasha aquella noche en que Aome los descubrió.

-Inuyasha, deja de pensar en ella¿Qué no entiendes que Aome dejo de amarte como antes?- susurro Kikyo detrás de él, sentía como su corazón se acelero al escucharla tan cerca, pero no se atrevió a voltear, estaba mas que confundido, necesitaba poner en claro todo lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro, amaba a Kikyo, pero también amaba a la dulce Aome, sin embargo aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la joven de castaña mirada habían sido como una espada al atravesarle el corazón.

-¿Cómo has estado Kikyo?- preguntó Inuyasha sin desviar la mirada del frente, su voz se escuchaba fría, distante y triste, y como no estarlo, si la mujer que creía que lo amaría por siempre había declarado su amor hacia su hermano, el youkai mas frío y arrogante que conocía, además aquella nueva actitud de Aome lo desconcertaba, ya no era la niña débil que necesitaba de él, ahora podía valerse por si misma.

-Inuyasha… si aun la amas deberías luchar por ella- dijo Kikyo sentándose a un lado de él, toco su hombro y lo miro con cariño, por primera vez la joven sacerdotisa dejaba ver sus sentimientos –Mi amado Inuyasha… no deseo verte sufrir, por eso vengo a proponerte algo que nos ayudara a todos…- explico la mujer, el hanyou rápidamente volvió la mirada hacia la sacerdotisa.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------continuara--------------------------------------------------_**  
Bueno aqui esta... espero saber si les gusto o no el capitulo... opiniones, demandas, asesinatos, reclamos, felicitaciones, regaños, golpes, reproches, juicios, demandas, criticas, recordadas de mi mamá, aclaraciones, insultos, etc. dejen reviews, ahora me despido deseandoles un bonito dia /noche... cuidense y recuerden que el 18 de marzo es mi cumpleaños, se aceptan regalos -!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola Hola!!! que ondas?? aki ando otra vez, POR FIN... POR FIN pude terminar este capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado...

_**CAPITULO 8**_

-¿De que hablas Kikyo?- preguntó el hanyou atónito ante la voz tan suave de la joven mujer a un lado de él, daba la impresión de que se estaba ablandando, sin embargo Inuyasha no entendía por que, sus ojos dorados tenían la luz de la esperanza tan desganada, tenia el corazón roto y no se permitía sollozar frente a nadie, su orgullo se lo impedía, pero Kikyo lo miro a los ojos, sin embargo seguía siendo fría.

-Si realmente deseas a esa mujer pelea por ella, pero si no… Vamonos… tu y yo, ya no pienses en ella, olvida lo que sentiste, ella ahora esta con tu hermano- explico Kikyo con cierta desesperación, sentía que debía ayudarlo –Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí, para que así podamos ser felices… Inuyasha quiero recuperar lo que Naraku nos arrebato… ¡¡TE AMO INUYASHA!!- finalizó la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos, era mas que evidente el deseo que Kikyo tenia con respecto al hombre que amaba, Inuyasha se levanto y la tomo en sus brazos con cariño.

-Mi querida Kikyo… yo también te amo, es hora de dejar el pasado atrás, nuestros corazones han cambiado- murmuro el apuesto hanyou con lagrimas en los ojos dorados, entrelazo los dedos de Kikyo y los suyos y ambos regresaron a la aldea de Kaede quien le sorprendió verlos así, juntos, pero no hizo ningún comentario que molestase a la pareja que solo entro en una cabaña sin hacer mas que mirarse.

Han pasado ya dos días, frente al pozo esta un youkai con la mirada fija en el, la cálida brisa acaricia los cabellos plateados de él, ya es tiempo que aquella mujer de castaña mirada regrese, durante los últimos días no había podido mantener las ideas claras, solo recordaba como la joven sacerdotisa había dicho que lo amaba, aun no comprendía lo que había pasado, él se caracterizaba por ser frío y distante, algo que dejaría en claro que no podía enamorarse ni sentir nada por alguien y menos por una humana, pero en su estomago se hacia una revolución cada vez que la tenia cerca, aquel cabello azabache y aquellas manos suaves y delicadas que curaban sus heridas con sumo cuidado lo hacían estremecer, como podía odiarla si cada vez que lo tocaba algo en su cuerpo despertaba con furia y pidiendo a gritos una satisfacción.

-¡¡Maldición!!- susurro Sesshoumaru dándose la vuelta, al parecer no iba a llegar esa mujer, pero cuando se disponía a marcharse escucho los gemidos de Aome, al salir del pozo, volvió la mirada hacia atrás viéndola ahí tan linda como siempre, con su ropa limpia y aquel delicioso aroma empapando todo el aire, Aome estaba tan concentrada en sacudir las manchas de polvo que se habían impregnado en su ropa que no se dio cuenta cuando Sesshoumaru se puso frente a ella, la tomo de los hombros e inclino su rostro hacia ella, lo inevitable paso… Sesshoumaru besó a Aome, fue un gesto lleno de cariño, sorpresa y pasión que la joven sacerdotisa no se lo esperaba, al principio no cedió mucho ante las caricias de los labios del youkai, sin embargo cuando sintió que él la abrazaba no pudo pensar mas así que se dejo llevar, abrió ligeramente los labios para que Sesshoumaru pudiese introducir su lengua y así explorarla, estaba en el paraíso o al menos eso sintió Aome al estar en los brazos del youkai.

-Sesshoumaru…- susurro la joven al separarse de él, pero el youkai no dijo nada, incapaz de abrir los ojos, Aome solo suspiro, aun no podía creer que Sesshoumaru la hubiese besado, sin embargo el apuesto youkai estaba mas que confundido ante su reacción frente a la mujer de cabello azabache, sin predecirlo ella volvió a besarlo con pasión, se deseaban mutuamente, las manos de Sesshoumaru recorrieron su cuerpo con extrema curiosidad, pero casi al instante se separo de ella.

-Vamonos- ordeno el youkai al sentir la presencia de su hermano tan cerca, sabia muy bien que el hanyou deseaba verla, pero ahora que la había probado, no dejaría que nadie mas lo hiciera, iba a ser suya y ni su hermano lo iba a impedir, así que dio la media vuelta caminando con tranquilidad seguido por Aome que se tocaba los labios con la punta de los dedos, aun no sabia lo que había hecho pero si sabia que le había fascinado, una nueva sensación se manifestaba en el cuerpo de la joven sacerdotisa que no dejaba de recordar lo suaves y posesivos que habían sido los labios de Sesshoumaru, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Lejos de ese lugar se adentraron en una cueva, Aome tomo los pedazos de madera que había recogido y los acomodo en una fogata que después encendió, la mirada del apuesto youkai no dejaban de verla, algo estaba pensando, que lo tenia tan atento a todo movimiento de la mujer.

-Sesshoumaru… -comenzó a decir Aome al acercarse a él para después sentarse a un lado, miro la llama de fuego frente a ellos con la mirada mas que tímida, no sabia como pedirle al imponente youkai que le diera una razón por la cual la había besado de esa forma, la joven sacerdotisa volvió la mirada hacia él, quien la veía con deseo en los dorados ojos, sin previo aviso se acerco y la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez mas posesivo que antes, Aome se dejo querer por el apuesto youkai que la acercaba mas a su bien torneado cuerpo, poco a poco la fue recostando en el suelo, acariciaba con cuidado las piernas de la mujer que solo estaba pendiente de los labios de Sesshoumaru quien no dejaba ni un centímetro por recorrer, podía sentirla mas cerca que nunca, pero su razón invadió su mente, estaba seduciendo a una humana para hacerla suya, estaba volviéndose loco, sin embargo al sentir las manos de Aome recorriendo su espalda y su abdomen rozando su masculinidad rompió por completo sus defensas, la deseaba con locura desde la vez que la había visto junto a su hermano… La siguió besando cada vez con mas fervor, comenzó a quitarle su ropa, una blusa de color beige que se habría por el frente, algo que le fascinó a Sesshoumaru ya que así tuvo acceso a sus redondos senos de la mujer que no paraba de gemir de placer.

-Humm… - murmuro Aome al sentir las manos de Sesshoumaru sobre su sostén, aquella tela suave junto con los exquisitos movimientos de los dedos del apuesto youkai la hacían desear mas, desabrochando la ropa interior de la joven, Sesshoumaru poso su boca en uno de los pezones erectos de Aome quien arqueo su cuerpo hacia él, cerro los ojos y disfruto de las sensaciones que producían aquellas caricias, después de terminar con los senos, Sesshoumaru recorrió su abdomen con la punta de su lengua, bajando tan lentamente que casi parecía una tortuga que la hacia gemir y casi gritar, hasta llegar a su feminidad donde acaricio con sus labios la prenda intima debajo de la falda lisa de color azul marino que ya había levantado hasta la cintura, sin poder decir nada volvió a gemir, Sesshoumaru se levanto un poco para quitarle la braguita de color rosa dejándola mas que vulnerable, casi desnuda, con excepción de la falda, el apuesto youkai poso su boca en su intimidad acariciándola con sus labios provocando la excitación de Aome al instante, después poso su lengua en su clítoris haciéndola brincar un poco.

-Jejeje… -sonrió levemente al ver lo que había hecho, pero Aome estaba más concentrada en recuperar la respiración que se había tornado entrecortada, sin mas distracción, Sesshoumaru introdujo su húmeda lengua en la intimidad de Aome quien no dejaba de preguntarse lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ese extraño cosquilleo en su vientre.

-Oh… Sesshoumaru- susurro Aome entrelazando los dedos en los cabellos plateados del youkai que no dejaba de saborear lo exquisita que era la virginidad de Aome, nunca se había imaginado lo delicioso que se tornaría aquel acto con una humana, pero para su sorpresa lo estaba disfrutando y mucho, después de hacerla gritar por lo excitada que estaba la mujer, poso sus labios en la sensual boca de Aome que le pedía a gritos que la besara, con las mejillas enrojecidas, un poco de sudor en su cuerpo, Aome se veía mas sensual que nunca, sin quedarse a tras, la joven sacerdotisa comenzó a despojar a Sesshoumaru de sus ropas, ya que él ya se había quitado su pesada armadura, acariciando los bien formados pectorales de Sesshoumaru los beso con ternura haciendo que el imponente youkai se excitara mas y mas, los labios de Aome bajaron poco a poco posándose en los pezones de él, jugueteo con ellos de manera sensual y provocativa, después fue bajando mas pero al llegar a la altura de su cintura de Sesshoumaru, Aome paso su lengua por el ombligo de este y dio un gemido tan ruidoso que toda la cueva resonó ante su voz, Aome sonrió e intento bajar mas, pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo para dar un giro y dejarla bajo su bien formado cuerpo, posteriormente ambos quedaron desnudos, con los cuerpos juntos y rozándose en un tacto sensual, el apuesto youkai no podía mas, tenia que hacerla suya lo antes posible, esta vez los nervios se apoderaron de Aome, podía sentir la punta de su erección, la tomo de la cadera y la acomodo como a él le pareció correcto para hacer lo que tenia que hacer, abriendo suavemente sus piernas se preparaba para recibirlo, con suavidad y calma dio una embestida sensual, entrando en ella, un gemido salio de sus labios mientras apretaba los ojos, se dio cuenta que era virgen e intentando controlarse se separo un poco, pero con un movimiento fugaz Aome se lo impidió y con un gemido lo incito a que siguiera con lo que estaba, dudando volvió a embestirla, esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza y otro gemido salio de su boca, pero esta vez era de placer, moviendo sus caderas hizo que ambos perdieran el control por completo, Sesshoumaru mas que excitado siguió con las embestidas cada vez mas salvajes mientras que Aome disfrutaba del gran placer que le daba aquel youkai, los dos llegaron al éxtasis juntos, las respiraciones se unían en una sola, con cansancio ante tal acto, Sesshoumaru se recostó a un lado de Aome y la miro con ternura, era la primera vez que la joven humana veía esa expresión en el rostro del imponente youkai, alargo la mano y acaricio la suave mejilla de Sesshoumaru, aquel contacto hizo que su corazón de él diera un vuelco tremendo, era evidente que amaba a esa mujer, que por mas que lo negará estaba presente aquel amor, sin embargo no quería admitir que se había equivocado, él era un youkai temido por todos y odiaba a los humanos, pero esa mujer a su lado era distinta, lo hacia desearla mas cada vez que lo miraba con aquellos ojos castaños, estaba sorprendido al ver que Aome cerraba los ojos y acercaba sus labios a los de él, besándolo nuevamente y despertando aquel desenfrenado deseo por ella, poniéndose sobre ella de nuevo, comenzó a hacerle el amor otra vez, pero esta vez con mas calma, disfrutando de todo lo que ella le daba al entregar su cuerpo… Lo hicieron dos veces mas, cada vez con más fervor, tratando de disfrutar lo que habían desperdiciado por el orgullo de Sesshoumaru, a mitad de la noche, ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, uno a lado del otro, cansados y satisfechos por ese instante.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Junto al apuesto hanyou, una mujer lo observaba con ternura, estaban ambos desnudos, la forma en que se habían entregado esa vez era distinta, por fin Inuyasha se entrego en cuerpo y alma, solían ser una pareja en todos los sentidos, pero hace varias noches había algo que impedía la entrega total del hanyou, a quien amaba Kikyo, que observaba la paz en la mirada de su amado, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, por fin Aome se iría de sus vidas, ella había elegido el camino al lado del youkai, sin embargo Inuyasha aun sentía algo por esa mujer, era una horrible sombra que no la dejaría tranquila, la joven sacerdotisa tomo sus ropas y salio de la casa que Kaede les había conseguido, algo le incomodaba, quizás era por que no era del todo humana, era un cadáver en vida y a pesar de las pociones que le daba su hermana no podía cambiar lo que era, deseaba ser aquella mujer de hace cincuenta años, poder sentir todo lo que Inuyasha le daba y sobre todo darle un hijo, ella había visto lo nostálgico que se ponía al ver a los aldeanos con sus primogénitos, pero ella no podía hacerlo, su cuerpo jamás le dejaría tener hijos, estaba formado de barro y tierra, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

-¿Por qué… por que no puedo darle un hijo a Inuyasha?¿ por que no puedo ser la misma que antes?- se preguntaba Kikyo desesperada al verse reflejada en el lago donde se lavaba la cara, estaba triste y enojada, su gran amor la amaba pero ella no podría responderle mucho, algún día ese cuerpo se deterioraría y lo abandonaría, algo mas trágico… hace cincuenta años su amor se había desvanecido con la muerte de ella, pero ahora no lo permitiría, tenia que vivir mas para así poder darle un hijo a su amado, de pronto recordó lo que una anciana del pueblo mas retirado y escondido le había dicho, algo sobre una bruja que podía hacer lo que sea, lo que le pidiesen, así que sin pensarlo mas emprendió su viaje no sin antes echarle un vistazo a su amado que dormía tan profundamente como un bebe –Mi amado Inuyasha regresare pronto y ahora si seré una mujer en todos los sentidos- susurro Kikyo para después salir del lugar en busca de la bruja.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Buenos Días- dijo una joven de cabello azabache mientras preparaba el desayuno para Sesshoumaru, su sonrisa era más que reconfortante para el youkai que aun tenía la sensación del cuerpo de Aome junto al suyo.

-Buenos Días Aome… -murmuro Sesshoumaru con la voz seca acercándose a ella, sin embargo aun tenia algunas dudas, no podía mostrarse tan flexible con ella, poseía una reputación de ser el Youkai mas temido por su crueldad, pero ahora, la tenia enfrente con aquella hermosa mirada fija en él.

-Aquí esta el desayuno- dijo Aome entregándole la comida para después adentrarse en el bosque, su aroma quedaba en el aire, algo que a Sesshoumaru le fascinaba desde ese momento. Mientras que Aome aun no podía creer lo que había hecho hace algunas horas¿seria verdad que aquel frío y calculador youkai pudiese sentir algo por ella? Algo imposible de creer para la joven, sin embargo lo que ahora necesitaba es estar sola para poder pensar bien acerca de lo sucedido. En cuanto a Sesshoumaru tenia un revoltijo en la cabeza, estaba mas que seguro que después de lo sucedido no podría dejar que Aome se fuera y mucho menos que no se repitiera, por fin la había hecho suya y una vez no le era suficiente, sin embargo algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos que se alejara, que no era posible que sintiese eso por una humana. Tenia que pensar bien lo que iba a hacer antes de decirle a la mujer que deseaba…. No volvería a tocarla, no hasta que definiera lo que realmente sentía por ella, por su bien y el de Aome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han paso ya tres semanas de lo ocurrido, una joven pareja se dirige al territorio del Oeste, la mujer aun no entiende el comportamiento del youkai a su lado, no se había atrevido a tocarla otra vez, quizás estaría molesto por dejarse seducir por una humana o solo había sido un momento de lujuria, lo que hubiese sucedido para Aome era mas que extraño, algunas veces parecía que Sesshoumaru quería acercarse a ella, pero otras mostraba todo lo contrario¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Si el imponente youkai ni siquiera le decía lo que sentía o quería, una situación difícil de resolver, pero sin previo aviso una ráfaga de viento los lanzo a cada uno en distintas direcciones, rápidamente y sin pensarlo Sesshoumaru desenvaino su espada, colocándose en posición defensiva; Aome tratando de hacer lo mismo fue interrumpida por un extraño ser que la tomo de la espalda aprisionando su cuello con el brazo.

-Sesshoumaru- grito la joven cerrando los ojos y tratando de liberarse, para el youkai escuchar el miedo en la temblorosa voz de la humana fue como una punzada dolorosa en el corazón, sin embargo, debido al ataque anterior, él estaba entre un montón de polvo proveniente de la tierra removida –Ayúdame por favor- volvió a gritar pero esta vez había un leve sollozo en su voz, estaba aterrado y no sabia que hacer, por primera vez en su vida se quedo inmóvil, sin que el cuerpo respondiera como el quería… ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenia que rescatar a Aome, pero entonces que sentía en ese momento, tenia MIEDO, miedo de perder a la mujer que había logrado llegar a su corazón en ese momento se dio cuenta que realmente amaba a esa humana y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño, sin mas que pensar se introdujo en la nube inmensa de polvo que lo separaba del maldito que amenazaba la vida de su amada.

**------------continuara!!!--------------**

Bueno despues de un buen tiempo pude inspirarme para terminar este capitulo... pero en fin manden reviews por favor si les gusto o si lo odiaron haganmelo saber por favor...

cuidense mucho y nos vemos en la proxima!!

CHAO CHAO!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!!!! Sorry por la tardanza... es que mi inspiracion se dio a la fuga... y como mis otras historias... no pude continuarlas hasta hace poco... espero que les guste y una inmensa disculpa por la demora...

**_ CAPITULO 9_**

La mano que aprisionaba su cuello era mas fuerte que la de un youkai y los poderes de sacerdotisa no le servían de mucho, apretando los ojos y luchando por soltarse, la joven mujer solo podía sollozar, era una inútil, por mas que Sesshoumaru le había enseñado a defenderse sola, estaba ahí causando mas problemas, aun no lo podía creer quería dar la batalla, pero aquel ser la detenía, no solo con su brazo si no es que también con una extraña energía que le era robada a ella. De pronto, frente a ellos una silueta se dibujaba, con una larga cabellera, una espada en la mano y una armadura con puntas de hierro, ¡¡ERA SESSHOUMARU!! Que la estaba buscando.

-¡¡SESSHOUMARU!!... ¡¡SESSHOUMARU AQUÍ ESTOY!!-grito Aome desesperada, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, su amado youkai solo miraba de un lado a otro sin mirarla a ella, mientras que el polvo hacia perfectamente su trabajo, lo confundía mas debido a que no podía rastrearla con el aroma y mucho menos escucharla debido a que la mujer tenia la garganta bloqueada.

-No te escuchara Aome- murmuro el ser al oído de la joven sacerdotisa, en su voz había cinismo y algo tan penetrante y misterioso que al momento en que su aliento toco la piel de Aome, esta se erizo de pies a cabeza, ¿de que podía estar hablando ese ser tan maligno?, su presencia no era de un humano, ni mucho menos de un youkai, era similar a la de Naraku, sin embargo este ser tenia mucho mas rencor que el mal nacido de Naraku.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Aome con dificultad para respirar, ante su pregunta el ser sonrió de manera malévola mientras acercaba nuevamente sus labios al oído de la joven, aspirando su aroma de forma lujuriosa, pasó su lengua por la mejilla de ella probando el sabor que tenía al sentir miedo. Un sabor exquisito para él o al menos eso le pareció a la sacerdotisa que apretó mas los ojos –Basta… ¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!!- grito con todas las fuerzas que le dieron sus cuerdas vocales, en ese momento Sesshoumaru volvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraban.

-Maldito… suéltala- ordeno Sesshoumaru con tono posesivo y los ojos llenos de furia, con la espada mas que lista para atacar, la mirada de Aome se enfrasco en el youkai frente a ella, en sus ojos mas que furia había preocupación… ¡¡PREOCUPACION POR ELLA!!, Sesshoumaru estaba preocupado por ella, pero por que si después de hacer el amor no había pronunciado palabra incluso ella estaba pensando que solo le había servido para aplacar la lujuria, sin embargo ahí estaba, dispuesto a matar al ser que la aprisionaba.

-Vaya vaya… Sesshoumaru… el señor de las bestias del oeste esta aquí frente a mi para salvar a una inútil humana- dijo con tono de burla mientras acercaba mas a Aome a su cuerpo y tocaba su rostro con la mejilla –Mira preciosa, Sesshoumaru quiere volver a jugar contigo… pero serás para mi- susurro sin quitar la vista del youkai que apretaba los puños y le dedicaba la mirada mas fría de todo el lugar.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Aome un poco mas débil con la mirada mas oscurecida, no podía soportar mas, estaba perdiendo mucha energía pero mas aun por la herida que tenia en la muñeca, no se había percatado de que el ser la mordió cuando la sujeto del cuello, su sangre corría a través de sus dedos dejándola mas débil, ese era el final de ella, pero no se quedaría con lo que estaba sintiendo su corazón.

-Sey- Shanin- respondió el ser de ojos rojos… su apariencia era parecida a la de Naraku, su cabello negro como la noche sin luna, la piel blanca, pálida como el papel, en las manos tenia garras delgada y afiladas, con una gran altura, brazos fuertes pero su cuerpo no era mas que atlético –querida Aome, estas muriendo preciosa, pero me imagino que tienes algo que decir antes de largarte de aquí- dijo Sey-Shanin en tono arrogante volviendo la mirada hacia Sesshoumaru que no se había movido del lugar con temor de que ese mal nacido pudiese hacerle algo a su amada.

-Sey-Shanin… -repitió Aome con voz temblorosa y con las lagrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos –El hermano de Naraku- susurro abriendo mucho los ojos, no podía creerlo, anteriormente había escuchado de ese ser en algunas aldeas, sin embargo solo decían que era un ser místico… que no era real, pero ahí estaba quitándole la vida a ella, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, la tristeza y la frustración iban envolviéndola, ya no podía mas, su vista se nublaba. Volteando a ver al imponente youkai que tres semanas atrás la había hecho suya –Sesshoumaru…. TE AMO- dijo para después cerrar los ojos y desmayarse, solo esperaba la hora de morir.

-¡¡AOME!!- grito Sesshoumaru con furia haciendo que todo el bosque se estremeciera, por primera vez el youkai se sentía impotente, sin poder hacer nada, no podía atacar por que Sey-Shanin aun tenia el cuerpo de Aome entre sus brazos y ni siquiera podía llorar por su maldito orgullo, estaba atrapado, el también amaba a esa humana pero no se lo había dicho por tonto, por ser un imbecil que no aceptaba que se había enamorado de una humana igual que su padre.

-Jajaja…. Fue mas fácil de lo que pensé- dijo Sey-Shanin soltando el cuerpo de Aome cayendo en el suelo como si no tuviese vida, sin embargo Aome aun vivía, pero la llama de su existencia se apagaba lentamente… en su mente podía escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru lejanamente mientras amenazaba a Sey… los recuerdos se metieron en la cabeza de la joven, todo lo que había pasado desde aquel día, el peor de su vida.

**~$ FLASH BACK $~**  
La luz de la luna se apagaba poco a poco a causa de una enorme nube mientras la joven de cabello azabache camina hacia el bosque, las dudas le revolotean en la cabeza, por que Inuyasha había dicho que se iba a lavar la cara si no era cierto, ni siquiera se había acercado al lago, no era coherente, el hanyou les mentía, pero ¿Por qué? acaso tenia que ir a otro lado, pero entonces por que no les dijo nada, eran amigos y debía de tenerles confianza. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios por más que deseaba que Inuyasha confiara en ellos no lo lograría nunca, ese testarudo siempre hacia las cosas a su modo sin que nadie pudiese decir nada.

-Hay Inuyasha eres un tonto- dijo Aome cruzando los brazos –siempre te vas sin decir nada y yo aquí estoy como tonta buscándote… y todo ¿Por qué?- bajo la mirada hacia la hierba que acariciaba sus tobillos –Todo por que te amo, soy una completa imbecil, ya me has dicho que solo amas a una mujer, pero yo no pierdo las esperanzas- se murmuro para después dar la vuelta y regresar a la aldea, de repente un ruido desvió su atención, curiosa, fue hacia donde estaba ese ruido, abriendo paso a través de matorrales, algunas hierbas grandes y ramas de árboles encontró a una pareja haciendo el amor… no era mas que Inuyasha y Kikyo entregándose a su amor. Aome sin decir nada, con los ojos bien abiertos, la respiración contenida y las lagrimar brotando de sus castaños ojos no pudo soportarlo, su corazón se rompía a pedazos, ahí estaba la explicación de que Inuyasha les mintiera, el nudo en su garganta la asfixiaba, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el bosque. Todo su mundo se derrumbaba, aquellos besos, las caricias, todo era mentira del hanyou, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta y no ver que Inuyasha jamás dejaría de amar a Kikyo? Sus ilusiones se derrumbaron… tan lastimada estaba del corazón que no logro ver que una flecha la hirió en el brazo, nadie la lanzo hacia ella pero si sobresalía de un tronco de árbol, debido a que días antes ocurrió una batalla entre pueblos. Detrás de ella solo escuchaba la voz de Inuyasha a lo lejos llamándola, al parecer se había dado cuenta de su presencia, sin embargo ella no regresaría, estaba demasiado claro, no podría soportar ver a Inuyasha y recordar esa horrible escena. Sin darse cuenta de a donde corría se adentro mas al bosque, al detenerse estaba perdida en un lugar desconocido, jamás había estado ahí antes, lleno de árboles extraños altos y gruesos además de que terminaban para dar paso a un enorme pedazo de tierra con solo pradera por delante… siguió caminando y miro al cielo estaba completamente nublado… y comenzó a caer el agua de las nubes.

-lo que me faltaba- gruño Aome para después seguir caminando, su día no podía estar peor, nada, nada estaba bien… ahora que iba a hacer estaba sola en un lugar peligroso, lleno de bestias sin escrúpulos dispuestas a comer humanos, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, ya no tenia a Inuyasha y su corazón estaba mas roto que un cristal –Ya lo entendí Inuyasha… fue mas que suficiente –grito hacia el cielo y comenzó a sollozar sin dejar de avanzar por la extensa pradera, delante de ella se encontraba otro montón de árboles… después de un buen rato de caminar y pasar cuatro árboles enormes, estaba cansada ya no podía mas, la lluvia era mas intensa y sus piernas le fallaron, sentándose debajo de uno de los árboles rodeo su cuerpo mojado, la tristeza la consumía por dentro, sollozando esperaba que terminara de llover.  
**~$ FIN DEL FLASH BACK $~**

Así había conocido a Sesshoumaru, gracias a que el hanyou le rompiera el corazón, todo empezó ahí, con esa escena, toda su desgracia hasta ahora que sabia perfectamente que se enamoraba del mas temido de los youkai, ese que le enseño a luchar, a que ella podía defenderse sola, que podía ser deseada y sobre todo que podía dar mas de lo que creía… después de reflexionar eso, Aome abrió los ojos para ver a Sesshoumaru luchar contra Sey- Shanin, no iba a ser una carga otra vez, demostraría que es una guerrera digna a la que debían temer y sobre todo capaz de ser amada por un frío youkai.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La mujer camina cuidadosamente sintiendo que algo de ella esta en peligro, lo que fuese tenia conexión, después de ver a la bruja y recibir un liquido extraño, la mujer había dado media vuelta para regresar a su aldea, sin embargo esa presencia que emanaba maldad le producía miedo, un miedo que le recorría la columna vertebral… ¿Qué estaría pasando en esas tierras que colindaban con las de Sesshoumaru? Seguro que no era nada bueno ni para ella ni para nadie, así que después de pensárselo mucho fue hacia aya para cerciorarse que solo era una tonta batalla entre youkais buscando mas territorio como bestias salvajes, pero gran sorpresa se llevo al ver a lo lejos aquella cabellera plateada luchando con ferocidad contra un ser extraño que le traía vagos recuerdos a Kikyo, le parecía tan familiar sin embargo por mucho que busco en su memoria, no encontró nada… mirando la batalla desde un ángulo perfecto logro divisar el cuerpo de Aome tirado sin moverse, daba la impresión de que estaba muerta, sin saber por que se acerco lo suficiente, escondiéndose entre rocas y arbustos hasta llegar a Aome, la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Aome… despierta, no puedes estar muerta, aun siento un poco de vida en tu cuerpo… despierta y dime que paso- susurraba cerca del oído de la joven que solo se quedo quieta sin decir nada y apenas respirando, Kikyo temió por la vida de la joven tenían un extraño lazo que las unía y no solo por que fuese su reencarnación, mas bien, era mas profundo como si en sus brazos tuviese a su hermana menor… aquel rostro, su cabello, todo le emanaba una extraña paz –Aome, no te rindas niña, tu y yo sabemos lo que puedes hacer y lo fuerte que eres- volvió a susurrar pero esta vez los ojos de la mujer en sus brazos comenzaron a mover las pestañas parecía que trataba de despertar –VAMOS Aome despierta- ordeno Kikyo sacudiéndola un poco, al instante su mano cayo al suelo regando mas sangre –Oh por todos los Santos estas herida… con razón no despiertas- dijo para después arrancar un poco de tela de su kimono y enrollarlo en la muñeca de Aome.

-Kikyo…. Gracias-murmuro lentamente Aome con la voz débil y temblorosa, pero aun no abría los ojos por completo –Kikyo… perdón… perdóname por meterme entre Inuyasha y tu- murmuro mientras intentaba levantarse, estaba tan lastimada y con tan pocas energías que respiraba con dificultad –Ayúdalo por favor… ayuda a Sesshoumaru, Sey-Shanin es demasiado fuerte…- aseguro Aome gimiendo de dolor, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla trazando un pequeño camino de angustia.

-¿¿Sey- Shanin??... Aome ese ser es un cuento de aldea como me puedes decir eso, debe ser un error, ese Sey-Shanin fue destruido por sacerdotisas de mas de un siglo- anuncio Kikyo sorprendida volviendo la mirada hacia el demonio que luchaba contra Sesshoumaru y por muy fuerte que el youkai era el monstruo lograba esquivar los golpes y herirlo.

-Por favor Kikyo ayuda a Sesshoumaru… yo estoy bien, recuperare mis fuerzas para luchar… por favor Kikyo ¡¡Date prisa!!- rogó Aome sollozando, era evidente que le preocupaba demasiado el youkai al que acompañaba. Dejándola a un lado, la mujer preparo arco y flechas para comenzar a lanzarlas contra Sey-Shanin, la batalla se prolongo mas, Sesshoumaru lanzaba ataques con su espada y a veces daba en el blanco, pero no era suficiente y cuando Kikyo lo hería este se enfurecía aun mas, sin previo aviso apareció Inuyasha con colmillo de acero para atacar, entre los tres lograron un golpe tan fuerte que logro tirarlo al suelo y antes de que se levantara la flecha de Aome lo lastimo al grado de destruir la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Maldita- grito con furia dirigiendo sus ojos rojos hacia una mujer mas muerta que viva, Aome ya ni siquiera veía bien, y su piel se palidecía con mas rapidez, un ataque dirigido a ella fue lo único que hizo para después desaparecer, Inuyasha sin pensárselo dos veces corrió a salvarla y al impactarse la esfera de energía en el suelo mando a volar muy lejos a Inuyasha con Aome y a Sesshoumaru con Kikyo.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los castaños ojos estaban mas que sorprendidos, estaba ahí sola con él, aquellos cabellos plateados y los ojos dorados que no dejaban de ver hacia el horizonte, se podía observar la angustia que sentía al estar separado de la mujer que amaba, sin embargo Sey-Shanin fue lo suficientemente astuto al separarlos, ahora solo esperaba que ese youkai no la matase por la furia e impotencia que sentía al no encontrar a la joven sacerdotisa que para Kikyo ya estaba muerta, con pasos firmes y dominantes paseaba de un lado a otro tratando de rescatar el mas mínimo aroma de su amada, sin embargo todo era inútil, lo único que capturaba era el olor de Kikyo. Gruñendo con furia, golpeo el suelo haciendo estremecer a todo el bosque, tomo su espada y la coloco en el cuello de la mujer que estaba a un lado de él, el miedo se reflejaba en la mirada de la sacerdotisa, temía por su vida y sobre todo de la vida de su amado hanyou que intentaba salvar a Aome, aun no entendía por que lo había hecho, si se suponía que Inuyasha la amaba a ella, ¿Por qué había ido a rescatar a Aome?

-¿Dónde esta?- murmuro Sesshoumaru con la voz ronca y frunciendo el seño, tenia su espada contra el cuello de Kikyo, quien no quería ni respirar, podía sentir el filo de la espada cortando su pálida piel –Si Inuyasha se atreve a tocarla… lo matare tan lentamente que rogara por que le corte la garganta lo mas rápido posible- amenazo el youkai, estaba desesperado, raro en él, sin embargo así era, estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, deseaba encontrar a Aome, la había visto tan malherida que tenia miedo de perderla.

-No se donde esta… Sesshoumaru… -respondió Kikyo con dificultad –Yo también deseo encontrarlos- susurro con las palabras entrecortadas debido a la poca respiración que le otorgaba la situación y con un solo movimiento Sesshoumaru guardo la espada y dio media vuelta para después empezar a caminar hacia el lugar donde había sido la explosión. Kikyo no tuvo otra opción mas que seguirlo, solo rezaba para que Inuyasha estuviera bien, no soportaría perderlo una vez más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Continuara!!!!!

espero que les haya gustado... esta algo... no se... ustedes comentenmelo por medio de sus reviews que me llena de alegria recibir... y otra vez... disculpen la demora.... en fin ... me retiro por ahora cuidense musho y los veo la proxima vez... Shao...


	10. Chapter 10

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo 10 de esta linda historia, gracias a todos los que me mandan Reviews y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios sobre este capitulo... Que lo disfruten ^^!**

**CAPITULO 10**

Los castaños ojos estaban mas que sorprendidos, estaba ahí sola con él, aquellos cabellos plateados y los ojos dorados que no dejaban de ver hacia el horizonte, se podía observar la angustia que sentía al estar separado de la mujer que amaba, sin embargo Sey-Shanin fue lo suficientemente astuto al separarlos, ahora solo esperaba que ese youkai no la matase por la furia e impotencia que sentía al no encontrar a la joven sacerdotisa que para Kikyo ya estaba muerta, con pasos firmes y dominantes paseaba de un lado a otro tratando de rescatar el mas mínimo aroma de su amada, sin embargo todo era inútil, lo único que capturaba era el olor de Kikyo. Gruñendo con furia, golpeo el suelo haciendo estremecer a todo el bosque, tomo su espada y la coloco en el cuello de la mujer que estaba a un lado de él, el miedo se reflejaba en la mirada de la sacerdotisa, temía por su vida y sobre todo de la vida de su amado hanyou que intentaba salvar a Aome, aun no entendía por que lo había hecho, si se suponía que Inuyasha la amaba a ella, ¿Por qué había ido a rescatar a Aome?

- ¿Dónde esta?- murmuro Sesshoumaru con la voz ronca y frunciendo el seño, tenia su espada contra el cuello de Kikyo, quien no quería ni respirar, podía sentir el filo de la espada cortando su pálida piel -Si Inuyasha se atreve a tocarla lo matare tan lentamente que rogara por que le corte la garganta lo mas rápido posible- amenazo el youkai, estaba desesperado, raro en él, sin embargo así era, estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, deseaba encontrar a Aome, la había visto tan malherida que tenia miedo de perderla.

-No se donde esta Sesshoumaru -respondi Kikyo con dificultad -Yo también deseo encontrarlos- susurro con las palabras entrecortadas debido a la poca respiración que le otorgaba la situación y con un solo movimiento Sesshoumaru guardo la espada y dio media vuelta para después empezar a caminar hacia el lugar donde había sido la explosión. Kikyo no tuvo otra opción mas que seguirlo, solo rezaba para que Inuyasha estuviera bien, no soportaría perderlo una vez más.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_(*NARRACION DE AOME*)_**  
Mi cabeza esta revuelta, tengo una gran jaqueca, siento como las manos de alguien tocan mi frente, como me arde al sentir algunas hierbas medicinales, siento como si me hubiesen arrebatado algo y lo peor de todo es estas nauseas, trato de moverme pero me duele todo mi cuerpo, abriendo los ojos veo a un hanyou, que esta tan pendiente de mi, su mirada dorada me tranquiliza, con dificultad sonrió y toco su mejilla, ahí esta como siempre, protegiéndome a pesar de su mal genio, tengo algo en mi mente que no recuerdo lo ultimo que pasa por mi memoria es que estábamos buscando los fragmentos de la perla y las constantes peleas con Inuyasha, sin embargo también me siento tan distinta, mas en mi vientre.

-Inuyasha - murmuró con dificultad tratando de levantarme, pero él lo impide, mi cuerpo esta tan lastimado, pero no entiendo por que - ¿Qué paso?..-cuestiono al volver la mirada hacia el lugar donde nos encontramos, parece que es un bosque, sin embargo no es uno que recuerde, la mirada de Inuyasha se torna preocupada al seguir curando mis heridas.

-Aome ¿Cómo te sientes?...-pregunta sin desprender su atención de mi, pero cuando intento recordar lo ocurrido mi cabeza comienza a dolerme aun mas, llevando mi diestra a mi frente siento como la enorme herida se encuentra ahí, me había golpeado la cabeza y eso era lo que me estaba llenando de dolor.

-Me duele la cabeza Inuyasha mencion levantándome lentamente y abrazando a Inuyasha, algo inexplicable me hacia reaccionar así, algo en mi corazón me entristecía, pero no lograba descifrar que es lo que era, los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha rodearon mi menudo cuerpo, sin embargo no obtenía aquella seguridad que necesitaba al sentirme cerca de Inuyasha.

-Aome Yo -un ligero tartamudeo resuena en los labios de Inuyasha al sentir mi abrazo, pareciese que no esta acostumbrado a eso, ¡Qué raro!... algo estaba pasando y realmente no entendía nada, después de un momento separe mi cuerpo de él, mis ropas eran distintas, no tenia mi uniforme y además sentía nauseas horribles, lo único que podía recordar es la noche en que Inuyasha salio corriendo al bosque, era como si me hubiesen arrebatado unos recuerdos.

-¿Acaso Naraku nos ataco mientras dormíamos?..-cuestiono mostrando mi preocupación, eso explicar a por que estaba tan herida y lejos de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, la sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando Inuyasha puso esa expresión en su rostro, parecía que no entendía lo que le decía, demonios no puedo mas ladeando mi cuerpo vuelvo el estomago, no es posible ¿Habré comido algo que me hizo daño? La palidez en mi rostro aumentaba -Inuyasha ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me siento así?...-pregunto tocando mi estomago con mi mano derecha y mi frente con la mano izquierda, pero esos ojos dorados solo me observan, Inuyasha esta muy raro yo diría demasiado pero aun mas raro es esto que siento dentro de mi como si no fuese yo misma

**_(**NARRACIÓN DE INUYASHA**)_**  
Mis ojos no dejan de ver a Aome, esta tan herida y parece desconcertada como si no supiese que ese imbécil de Sey-Shanin nos ataco, lo mas extraño es que se pone cada vez mas pálida y esas nauseas, ¿Por qué no ha preguntado por el inútil de Sesshoumaru? Es muy extraño, me pregunto que si Naraku fue el que nos ataco ¿Hum será que no recuerda lo que nos paso? Y si es así ¿Qué debo hacer? Estoy solo con ella en quien sabe donde, podría ser mi oportunidad de recuperar su amor, si no recuerda el amor que siente por mi hermano seria muy sencillo revivir el amor que sentía por mi, pero y Kikyo... Bah tengo que intentarlo desde que Aome se fue con ese Sesshoumaru me he sentido fatal -Aome -comienzo un tanto titubeante, logrando que sus hermosos ojos castaños me miren con esa peculiar ternura - ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas Aome?...-termino la pregunta esperando ansioso la respuesta de la noble sacerdotisa.

-Yo... -Comienza a hablar bajando su mirada llena de tristeza, parece que trata de acordarse -Solo recuerdo que estábamos en la fogata, Sango, Shippo Y el monje Miroku ya estaban dormidos y yo me recosté para hacer lo mismo, pero cuando ya me estaba quedando dormida, tu -me voltea a ver con esos ojos tristes -Saliste corriendo al bosque de ah no recuerdo nada ...-Baja de nuevo la mirada, eso explicaba la razón por la que no pregunto por Sesshoumaru solo recuerda la noche que escapo pero a la mitad, estaba mas que decidido, recuperaría a mi amada Aome, y solo tenia que demostrarle cuanto la amaba para que ella volviese a amarme a mi, se escucha algo ventajoso lo se. Pero que no dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y la verdad aquí estaba mi mejor oportunidad para conquistarla y que regrese definitivamente a mi lado.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Han pasado una larga semana y ni rastros de la sacerdotisa y el hanyou, todo parece indicar que no sobrevivieron a la enorme explosión, sin embargo el apuesto youkai no se da por vencido sigue en su incansable búsqueda por la mujer que ama y lo mas desagradable para él es saber que esta con el estúpido de su hermano, volviendo la mirada dorada hacia la sacerdotisa a sus espaldas que parece agotada, lo ha seguido desde que su híbrido desapareció, vaya que tenia valor para continuar con él, algo que le estaba fastidiando mucho al Lord De Las Bestias Del Oeste quien gracias a un diminuto rastro de aroma de Aome se detuvo, para percibir el origen del cual provenía, sin mucho éxito ya que se trataba del viento que traía consigo a una infinidad de aromas con él.

- ¿Haz captado algo?..-pregunta Kikyo llena de esperanza, aunque su cuerpo estaba mas que agotado, desde que su hermana le proporciono esas hierbas se ha convertido en mas humana y vuelve a tener las debilidades de la misma, sin embargo la mirada dorada fulminante se fija en su existencia, parecía tranquilo e inquebrantable, sin obtener respuesta, el youkai comienza a caminar con aquella paciencia que lo caracteriza -Sesshoumaru si queremos encontrar a Aome y a Inuyasha... debemos trabajar unidos -menciona la mujer de largos cabellos, sin embargo es interrumpida por la fuerte mano de Sesshoumaru en el cuello de la mujer, mirándola con desprecio.

-Mujer estúpida ¿Qué te hace pensar que te necesito? No eres mas que una humana, un cadáver viviente ¿Crees que has dejado de oler tan repugnantemente?... escúchame bien a mi no me importa si tu o el inútil de Inuyasha muere pero si toca a Aome... Los matare a ambos -menciona con frialdad el apuesto caballero dejando caer la anatomía de aquella sacerdotisa, quien no hizo mas que gemir ante el golpe que se da por culpa de aquel youkai, quien simplemente vuelve a su andar.

-Maldito Sesshoumaru -menta la mujer para levantarse y seguir al arrogante hombre, tocando su cuello, el cual pose a las marcas de aquella mano que minutos antes impedían su respiración, Sey-Shanin lo había logrado, hacer enojar al youkai mas poderoso y rencoroso del Sengoku y lo peor de todo es que se desquitaba con ella, ¿Dónde podían estar Aome e Inuyasha? También los estarían buscando?... Inuyasha -susurra la hermosa Kikyo dirigiendo la mirada hacia el cielo azul.

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos kilómetros de ese lugar una hermosa joven de ondulado cabello azabache camina con toda tranquilidad seguida por un hanyou de ropajes rojizos, la mirada del mismo se nota tranquila y pacifica, mientras la dulce joven vuelve de una visita con la doctora de la aldea vecina del bosque que unos días atrás envolviera sus personalidades, a pesar de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en aquel lugar, había algo que inquietaba a la miko, esa sensación de olvido no la dejaba dormir por las noches y todo parecía tan extraño, mas aun por que se acaba de enterar que estaba embrazada, ¿Cómo era posible? Si ella no recordaba haber estado con un hombre íntimamente hablando ¿Seria de Inuyasha? Seria lógico ¿No? Pero por que en su mente parecía que no y mas aun extraño era que por las noches soñaba con Sesshoumaru, el hermano del hanyou que la acompañaba, todo era tan confuso.

-Aome... Ya dime ¿Qué te dijo la señora esa?..-pregunta una y otra vez Inuyasha caminando a su lado de Aome quien no responde sin embargo solo le dirige la mirada -Vamos Aome dime... -suaviza un poco el tono de su voz, últimamente Aome sentía como Inuyasha había cambiado mucho, se portaba mas pacifico y lindo con ella, además de que la abrazaba cada vez que tenia oportunidad -¿Aome todo esta bien?...-pregunta tomando a la joven con delicadeza de los brazos, con sus dorados ojos fijos en los castaños de Aome quien lo observa con detenimiento.

-Esa mirada se parece tanto a la de Sesshoumaru -piensa al tener a Inuyasha frente a ella, pero ¿Por qué piensa eso? -Inuyasha estoy embarazada -dicta con suavidad observando la sorpresa en el rostro del joven, era posible, ese hijo era de su hermano mayor, un nudo en la boca del estomago se formo en Inuyasha quien sonrió para simular que el hijo era suyo, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de estar con su amada Aome.

-Oh Aome... Que Bueno... -susurra Inuyasha al abrazar a la sacerdotisa quien, abriendo ampliamente los ojos supone, por la reacción del hanyou, que el hijo que espera es de él, de pronto Aome siente como su fisonomía es cargada por los fuertes brazos del joven de plateados cabellos -Yo te cuidare Aome - murmura con dulzura, cosa que le pareció aun mas extraña a Aome quien no menciono nada hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cabaña que había conseguido Inuyasha para que vivieran.

-Inuyasha am -comienza la dulce joven, vistiendo uno de sus uniformes, gracias a que Inuyasha había ido a su época para traérselo mientras ella estaba indispuesta -Discúlpame por preguntarte esto pero dado que no tengo algunos recuerdos -se notaba nerviosa que bajo la mirada hacia sus manos que enlazaban una y otra vez sus delgados dedos entre si -El bebé que esta dentro de mi es -volviendo la mirada castaña llena de duda hacia el hanyou -Es... ¿Tuyo?...-cuestiona Aome con un poco de temor y vergüenza ante el hecho de que si fuese el padre de su hijo y que ella no recordara ni la noche en que lo concibió.

-Pues este -los nervios se apoderaron de Inuyasha ante tal cuestión, si afirmaba debía explicar en que noche lo habían hecho y si lo negaba tendría que decirle a Aome que ese bebé era de Sesshoumaru, que situación mas complicada, la atención de Aome se centraba en aquella respuesta que logro hacer que el hanyou se sonrojara, sin embargo cuando el mismo se dispon a a responder la puerta sonó, lo cual provoco que Aome se dirigiera a la misma para abrirla y el alivio que sintió Inuyasha fue grande al escuchar que unos youkai malignos estaban atacando la aldea y ellos tendrían que intervenir, saliendo ambos rápidamente para enfrentarse contra aquellos invasores.

-De Acuerdo -murmura Aome tomando su arco y flechas para salir de la cabaña acompañada por Inuyasha, luchando un par de horas con aquellos interminables youkai -Son demasiados Inuyasha -grita lanzando una de sus flechas destruyendo a varios de ellos que son rápidamente remplazados por otros, pero Inuyasha estaba muy ocupado para ayudarla, de pronto recuerda la espalda que siempre carga atada a su cintura, aun no se explica por que aun la trae consigo, desenvainando la misma siente un poder impresionante que se mezcla con su poder espiritual y haciendo caso a sus corazonadas, brinda un gran salto y con una simple agitada de dicha arma la mayor a de monstruos son eliminados fundando en los sobrevivientes temor que mejor optaron por salir huyendo del lugar.

- ¿Aome?... -sorprendido ante la habilidad de la joven gracias al entrenamiento que recibió por parte de Sesshoumaru, ella era aun mas fuerte de lo que creía, sin embargo esa batalla dejo a ambos exhaustos, así que Inuyasha tomo a Aome, cargando con delicadeza su anatomía para volver a la cabaña y antes de que el joven hanyou mencionara algo la dulce sacerdotisa subió a su habitación para descansar -Ufff -suspiro sentándose en el suelo del lugar, por ahora se había salvado de contestar la pregunta de Aome.

**_(** NARRACIÓN DE AOME **)_**  
Recostada en mi cama después de una larga y agotadora batalla, observo un punto indefinido en el techo de mi habitación ¿Por qué no insistí en aquella pregunta? Quizás tenia miedo de la respuesta, algo ha pasado en mi corazón por que a pesar de estar con Inuyasha, siento que algo me falta, un largo suspiro logra hacer que pierda la noción del tiempo, cerrando mis ojos ante tal acto la imagen que se presenta en mi mente me llena de sorpresa, estoy viéndome a mi misma abrazando a Sesshoumaru y aun mas sorprendente él me besa de pronto abro los ojos -Imposible -susurro con la voz ahogada, claro que es imposible, Sesshoumaru odia y de verdad odia a los humanos pero se ve a tan real, sentándome a la orilla de mi cama poso mi diestra sobre mi vientre - ¿Quién es tu padre hijo mío?... ¿Por qué no recuerdo lo que paso después de que Inuyasha fue al bosque esa noche?...-un suspiro largo volvió a emerger de mis delicados labios. Después de darle vueltas al asunto no supe en que momento me quede profundamente dormida y entre mis sueños estoy debajo de un árbol resguardándome de una lluvia intensa, llorando por una escena que vi, entre imágenes veo el rostro de Sesshoumaru, Rin y Jaken, la espada que poseo y siento como los labios de Sesshoumaru me besan al salir del pozo que conecta a mi época con esta, eso me hizo despertar percibiendo los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, mi respiración agitada y la sorpresa en mi rostro no se hicieron esperar, ¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriéndome? ¿Por qué tengo esos sueños tan extraños? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru participa en ellos? Estaba confundida, muy confundida, pero ya era de día y la verdad no deseaba preocuparme por esos asuntos ya que según la mujer que me atendió, tenia un embarazo un tanto riesgoso debía alejarme de las preocupaciones y mas aun de las tristezas, así que sonreí al verme en el espejo y entre a la ducha.

-Aome... Es hora de Irnos -escucho la voz de Inuyasha, rápidamente salgo de la ducha para cambiarme, cepillo mi cabello y salgo de mi habitación -¿Aome estas segura?... me cuestiona Inuyasha viéndome bajar de las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios al pensar que volvería a ver a mi familia, era mas que evidente que deseaba regresar a mi vida cotidiana, además de que me sentía muy mal y deseaba ver a un medico -Bien... Vamonos -menciona Inuyasha ofreciendo su espalda para que pudiese subir en ella, la calidez de su cuerpo me era familiar debido a que siempre iba en su espalda, pero ¿Por qué siento que no esta bien? Como si le fallara a mi corazón, espero que este viaje me ayude a quitarme todas estas dudas de la cabeza. Un par de horas nos tardamos en llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, sin embargo no la pudimos ver estaba muy ocupada con los aldeanos, de pronto la presencia de alguien me hizo volver la mirada hacia atrás, se acercaba con una gran velocidad, sin pensarlo dos veces me baje de la espalda de Inuyasha, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante - ¿Aome?...-cuestiona arqueando su ceja derecha.

-Alguien viene -menciono preparando mi arco y flecha, apuntando en dirección del bosque, no puedo explicar por que sentía esa presencia y se me hacia tan familiar, en ese preciso momento la larga cabellera azabache de aquel ser se ve a bailando al ritmo de la fresca brisa y aquellos ojos rojizos me hicieron temblar al verlos, ¿Era Naraku?... No, no es él, se acercaba sin desprender esa profunda mirada de mi y a pesar de que Inuyasha intento detenerlo con Colmillo De Acero, fue en vano, el campo de energía que rodeaba a ese ser era muy fuerte, cuando por fin llego frente a mi, me tomo de la cintura, sentí como mi cuerpo se paralizo en ese mismo instante.

-Por Fin te encontré preciosa -susurro con la voz mas sensual que haya escuchado, esos penetrantes ojos y su pálido rostro acercándose al mío, no podía moverme -Eres Mía Aome -murmura contra mis labios acortando la distancia que nos separaba, su beso en mis labios era frío, posesivo y tenia un somnífero que me puso a dormir. En ese momento escuche la voz de Inuyasha llamándome pero cada vez la escuchaba mas y mas lejana.

**-CONTINUARA-**

**Bueno aquí termina este capitulo, se que me tarde mucho... Que digo mucho... MUCHISISISISISISISIMO tiempo en actualizar, pero es que tuve muchas cosas en la cabeza, para variar amorosas y escolares, pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido... **

**AHHHHHHHHHHH... No olviden dejar sus Reviews por favorcito!**


	11. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO 11**

La Tarde pronuncia su llegada con hermosos matices anaranjados y rojizos, la respiración agitada de una mujer se ve un tanto aliviada cuando el youkai a su costado frunce el seño y delante de ellos la figura de un hanyou se traza perfectamente, esos rojos ropajes provocan que la mujer acelere el paso para brindar un abrazo lleno de amor y nostalgia, sin embargo la poderosa mano de Sesshoumaru separan ambos entes, la furia en aquellos orbes dorados los hacen aun mas sensuales, pero en ese instante deseaban acabar con su hermano menor el cual mostraba los colmillos en tono de desafió ante aquella violenta criatura, mientras la suave brisa nocturna envolvía los cuerpos de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, quien posa sus manos sobre las de su hermano para poder librarse del mismo sin obtener mucho éxito debido a la diferencia en el poder que tienen cada uno.

-¿Dónde esta Aome?..-cuestiona Sesshoumaru con autoridad y aumentando la fuerza en su puño al percibir el aroma de Aome en las ropas de Inuyasha, el coraje y los celos se apoderan de apuesto youkai con el simple hecho de que la mujer que ama estuviese en brazos de su inútil hermano, en su mente solo esta el propósito de encontrar a su querida Aome que ni siquiera se percata de que Kikyo esta a un lado de él, intentando ayudar a su amado sin tener el mas mínimo éxito.

-Suéltame Sesshoumaru… -grita Inuyasha apretando las manos sobre las de su opresor –Demonios… Sey-Shanin se la llevo… - pronuncia con dificultad observando como la mirada de Sesshoumaru se torna aun mas temible cambiando repentinamente a una mas suave y tranquila, dejando caer el cuerpo del Hanyou, estaba mas que agotado, algo había en su corazón que le inquietaba, ese demonio de Sey podría hacerle cualquier cosa a la joven de cabello azabache, además de que no poseía ni una sola pista para seguirle el paso a ese individuo.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué te ocurre?... ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que Sey-Shanin capturase a Aome?...- cuestiona Kikyo arrodillada a un costado del joven de plateada cabellera, quien no dejaba de maldecir, la dulce y templada mano de la sacerdotisa recorría la espalda de su amado con suavidad en un movimiento ascendente y descendente –A pesar de todo.. Aome es una mujer fuerte y se puede cuidar sola… -menciona la mujer llamando la atención del youkai que solo vuelve la mirada dorada disimuladamente.

-No Kikyo… Aome no se encuentra bien… -un refunfuño se escapa de los labios de Inuyasha provocando el fruncir del seño de su hermano –Se que me mataras por esto Sesshoumaru… -vuelve la mirada hacia el susodicho –Pero Aome perdió parte de su memoria… Además de que… No te recuerda Sesshoumaru… -susurra el joven siendo interrumpido por el fuerte golpe de Sesshoumaru que logra hacer que el cuerpo de Inuyasha recorra una gran distancia hasta toparse con el tronco de un árbol, produciendo que el mismo deje emanar un poco de sangre.

-Maldito Seas Inuyasha… Seguro… Intentaste quedarte con ella… –gruñe Sesshoumaru acercándose con deseos de matar a su hermano menor, aquel movimiento es seguido de la figura femenina de la sacerdotisa que se posa frente al youkai, con los brazos extendidos y con el fin de detenerlo, sin embargo Sesshoumaru la toma del rostro levantándola con una fuerza inhumana –Tu… Insignificante mujer… No Eres capaz de detenerme… -murmura con odio apretando lentamente el rostro de Kikyo con su mano haciéndola gemir de dolor.

-Sesshoumaru…. DETENTE! –Grita Inuyasha entre quejidos ante el cuerpo lastimado por aquel golpe –Tenemos que encontrar a Aome lo antes posible… -escupiendo un charco considerable de sangre –Si… Sey-Shanin se da cuenta que esta embarazada… no se que podría pasarle… -aquellas palabras hicieron que la expresión en el rostro de Sesshoumaru se tornara llena de sorpresa soltando con ello a Kikyo, no lo podía creer, Aome estaba embarazada y seguramente era su hijo o del inútil de su hermano, su cabeza experimentaba un sin fin de emociones, entre celos, alegría, decepción, incluso hasta locura, si tenia pensado hacer una locura, irse inmediatamente a buscar a Aome, el miedo de perder a su hijo y a ella le comían su paciencia, su cuerpo no reacciona y su mirada se pierde en el horizonte, las ideas fluyen como agua, todos los recuerdos de los reproches que le hizo a su padre se posan en él, el resultado es que ahora estaba ahí de pie sin saber nada de la humana que pudo hacer que su corazón pudiese cambiar y encima de todo, ahora estaba esperando un hijo suyo ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba en un gran agujero del cual se le hacia imposible salir, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de donde se encontraba ese mal nacido de Sey-Shanin y se encontraba con el tiempo encima, entre mas tardase en hallar a Aome, mas corría peligro de ser asesinada por el enemigo, era una situación critica y exasperante.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_(**NARRACIÓN DE AOME**)_**

La oscuridad invade mi entorno y por más que vuelvo la mirada hacia los costados todo esta igual, comienzo a caminar con pesadez sin saber a donde me dirijo, percibo como mi cuerpo se eriza con cada paso que doy, frente a mi la figura de un hanyou se traza intento alcanzarla pero sigue su andar, no logro ver su rostro pero algo me motiva a seguirlo, estirando mi mano derecha intento, sin lograrlo, alcanzar aquella figura, en ese instante la cara llena de malicia de Kikyo aparece a un lado del hanyou, tomándole el rostro y besando los labios que mas de una vez desee, las lagrimas no esperaron mucho para emerger de mis castaños ojos tratando de acelerar el paso haciéndose mi cuerpo aun mas pesado, quiero gritar pero la voz no emana de mis labios, sigo andando lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permiten y pasando a un costado de la pareja la sonrisa de victoria en aquel rostro pálido hace que mi llanto persista en mi, me siento perdida, sola y destrozada, sigo en el camino lleno de oscuridad sintiendo como mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada y en ese preciso momento las imágenes de un apuesto youkai se presentan ante mi, y mi alma se llena de calidez, paz y amor. Sin embargo cuando veo que el protagonista de aquellas imágenes tan lindas es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha la piel se vuelve a erizar, él me estaba besando, me hacia el amor ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si Sesshoumaru odia profundamente a los humanos y además ¿Cómo llegue con él? Seguro que fue por que Inuyasha eligió a Kikyo para amarla a ella, pero aun así las dudas invaden mis sentidos, tenia una gran laguna en mi memoria que tenia que descifrar, en instantes mis ojos castaños se abren observando un techo color carmín, mi anatomía se ve envuelta en un edredón delicado del mismo color, los muebles rústicos y el cálido ambiente que envuelve el lugar es propiciado por las velas aromáticas además de los pétalos de rosa que cubren el suelo, parecía salido de una película romántica, todo perfectamente colocado para hacer que el ambiente fuese agradable. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse provoca que mi rostro gire hacia mi costado derecho viendo como la silueta de un hombre de cabellera azabache con un traje oscuro se acerca hacia mi y esos penetrantes ojos rojizos se deslicen por mi rostro quitándome la respiración.

-Hola preciosa… -susurra con suavidad esbozando una media sonrisa –Espero que tu habitación sea de tu agrado… yo mismo me encargue de decorarla… -menciona con suma delicadeza y un tono de lo mas sensual que haya escuchando en mi vida, sentía que lo conocía pero no recordaba muy bien de donde, sin embargo algo me hacia temerle de cierto modo lo cual no me impedía ver lo atractivo que se veía con aquel traje, parecía un príncipe salido de esos cuentos de hadas que me leía mi madre cuando era una niña –Preciosa… la cena será servida en unos minutos… -su profunda voz logra que mi atención vuelva a él y con un suave "gracias" pasa a retirarse indicándome el armario donde se encuentran vestidos de la época, parecía amable y que decir de los vestidos, figuraban de una mujer de la alta sociedad de esas que salen en los libros de historia, las duquesas y todo eso. Después de aproximadamente unos diez minutos estaba frente al espejo con un largo vestido color turquesa y un broche de piedras preciosas del mismo color que el vestido ¿Por qué me sentía tan vacía? Por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no lograba recordar nada, excepto la noche en que Inuyasha salio al bosque y lo seguí, vi algo pero no puedo recordar lo que fue, todo se vuelve tan confuso, hum… una buena cena debería calmarme, saliendo de la habitación un par de cuadros de paisajes en la pared adornan la misma acompañados por un par de puertas en el inmenso pasillo que culmina en unas escaleras las cuales dirigen a un enorme salón con ventanales que van desde el techo hasta el suelo cubierto por mármol, mis pasos se escuchaban en el mismo todo era como estar dentro de un cuento, de pronto la mano de un hombre se posa en mi espalda y mi visión retorna hacia atrás, donde se encuentra aquel hombre –Te vez… Hermosa… -aquel susurro me hizo temblar, tenia miedo y mis sentidos estaban demasiado alertas ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Por qué mi razón me dice que no confié en él?

-Muchas Gracias… -respondo con cortesía, la noche trascurrió bastante tranquila, con la deliciosa cena y el ambiente tan agradable además de la compañía de ese extraño me sentí bastante bien, sin embargo algo me falta, algo o alguien, tengo tanta confusión que siento que me volveré loca, terminada la velada regrese a mi habitación seguida por aquel extraño caballero que conversaba conmigo de quien sabe que cosas, decía cosas que no estaban dentro de mi comprensión, en el instante en que mi cuerpo giro para quedar frente a él, un sorpresivo beso es depositado en mis labios provocando que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par, aquel beso desató los nudos que tenia en la mente, todo lo ocurrido con Sesshoumaru, el encuentro de Inuyasha con Kikyo, la batalla que tuvimos con Sey-Shanin, todo esta mas claro.

-Que tengas Buena noche… preciosa…- menciona Sey-Shanin al separarse de mí, ¿Qué tenia que hacer? Si demostraba que sabia todo lo ocurrido, ese demonio me podría matar, es muy peligroso, creo que seguiré fingiendo, le haré creer que sigo sin memoria, si… así veré la forma de escapar de aquí e irme con Sesshoumaru, una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios para ingresar a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas, Estoy cansada, no lo puedo negar y la media noche no tarda en llegar, con unos pasos suaves y lentos me poso frente a la ventana y observando la Luna el suave suspiro lleno de nostalgia emana de mis labios.

-¿Dónde estas Sesshoumaru?...-mi voz ahogada y mas suave que de costumbre es llevada por el viento que recorre el enorme palacio, mientras mi mano derecha se posa justo sobre mi vientre, tengo que ser muy fuerte y esperar que mi amado Youkai me encuentre.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_(**NARRACIÓN DE SEY-SHANIN**)_**

Todo esta marchando a la perfección, tengo a la mujer de ese odioso de Sesshoumaru, me encantaría ver el rostro de ese engreído al ver como los delicados labios de esa sacerdotisa son besados por mi, debo admitir que para ser una humana es hermosa, el inútil de Naraku buscaba a la tal Kikyo, pero Aome es tan distinta, irradia felicidad, ternura y tanta paz, tocando mis labios observo como la Luna esta mas brillante que en otras ocasiones, me encanta cuando mis planes salen como yo lo deseo ahora solo necesito que esos poderes de Aome sean míos, lastima por tan bella mujer, tendrá que… Morir.

-Mi Señor… han anunciado que dos entes de cabellera plateada se acercan a sus dominios –Anuncia uno de mis fieles sirvientes que viste con una enorme capa negra que cubre todo su cuerpo y su rostro. Así que los inútiles hermanos ya venían en camino, eso me estaba estropeando mis planes, tengo que ver la manera en que Aome me entregue esos poderes lo antes posible –Y vienen acompañados por una sacerdotisa…-culmina mi sirviente haciendo una reverencia en espera de mis nuevas indicaciones.

-Retiraos y que los guardias se mantengan alertas…- el ronco sonido de mi voz se escucha en el gran salón seguido de los pasos del sirviente que se retira. Subiendo rápidamente las escaleras que conducen a las habitaciones y con el seño fruncido entro a mis aposentos –Maldito seas Inuyasha… -de un lado a otro intento concordar un buen plan, sin conseguir mucho avance, mantengo la calma y comienzo a concentrar mi energía para crear un enorme campo de energía aun mas poderoso del que podía realizar mi hermano Naraku, eso los detendrá por un momento, así lograre el tiempo necesario para mis propósitos. Sonriendo con malicia recuesto mi anatomía en la enorme cama y me quedo profundamente dormido, manteniendo aquel campo con una pequeña esfera de color negro que permanece a un costado de la cama. En mi mente un extraño pensamiento, la imagen de aquella sacerdotisa atravesando mi corazón con una flecha, que absurdo la estupida de Kikyo jamás lograra matarme, pero no es Kikyo… los ojos castaños de esa sacerdotisa demuestran mas que frialdad, definitivamente no es ella, es… No puede ser… levantándome en cuestión de instantes con la respiración entrecortada, ¿Cómo era posible que yo tuviese miedo de esa mujer? Ya he demostrado lo poderoso que soy, no es posible no lo es… Aome jamás me vencerá, jamás.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La mañana no tardo demasiado en aparecer y la mirada dorada de un youkai no se desprende del horizonte, deseaba encontrar a esa mujer algo le decía que se encontraba en peligro y mas aun estando con el mal nacido de Sey-Shanin, quien no se tentaría el corazón para destruirla, los puños se aprietan al igual que el seño del apuesto youkai quien continua su andar, ignorando a los dos seres que le acompañan, ahora su única prioridad era la joven de castaña mirada, no concebía la idea de que estuviese sin memoria y en manos del enemigo, todo por la culpa del inútil de su medio hermano.

-Sesshoumaru… debemos detenernos… kikyo…-murmura Inuyasha al ver el cansancio en los orbes de la sacerdotisa de expresión fría y distante, no se han detenido desde su enfrentamiento, sin embargo el apuesto Youkai no presta la mínima atención, aun no entiende como Aome se ha vuelto tan importante en su vida, como entro en su corazón, porque aunque lo deseaba negar no podía, la preocupación que siente al pensar lo peor no hace mas que angustiar su ser mas aun sabiendo que espera un hijo suyo, de pronto en su mente cruza una duda ¿Será su hijo o de Inuyasha? El solo pensar en esa posibilidad le enfurece, pero no es tiempo de pensar en ello, lo importante es matar al engreído de Sey-Shanin. En pocos minutos llegan a los límites del territorio que pertenece a su adversario divisando un campo de energía que cubre al mismo.

-Hum…-murmura Sesshoumaru al detenerse frente a la entrada enmarcada con una gran cantidad de arboles –Un campo de energía… -menciona al observar detenidamente lo poderoso que este se tornaba al sentir la presencia de los recién llegados, esto se volvía un problema serio, será complicado atravesar dicho obstáculo y el reloj estaba en su contra, cuanto mas tiempo pasara, mas peligro correrá la bella joven de cabello azabache.

-Yo me encargo…-dicta Inuyasha posándose delante del campo, desenvainando a colmillo de acero el cual se torna en un color rojizo, concentrando su mente en su objetivo, el hanyou propicia un salto con gran fuerza lanzando un ataque con su espada, con el fin de destruir el obstáculo que les obstruye el paso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los rayos del sol se introducen sin permiso alguno a la habitación, provocando que una joven arrugue los ojos, sin darse cuenta había amanecido y aun seguía encerrada en aquel majestuoso castillo, sin perder mas tiempo toma sus ropas con las que llego a tal lugar, para entrar al cuarto de baño, quizás tendría una oportunidad para escapar sin que su captor se diese cuenta, se menciona al mirarse por el espejo, saliendo del cuarto de baño, volviendo la mirada hacia el exterior por medio de la gran ventana, tomando valor abre la puerta de la habitación y con extremo cuidado recorre el pasillo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, bajando lentamente las escaleras y cuando por fin llego a la entrada principal, con la delicada mano en la manija se detiene al sentir la presencia del dueño de tal palacio, volviendo despacio la mirada castaña logra divisar la anatomía de Sey-Shanin, abriendo de par en par sus orbes denotando sorpresa y miedo al ser descubierta en su escape.

-¿A dónde crees que vas preciosa?...- cuestiona con la voz suave tomando el brazo de la sacerdotisa y dando un tirón al mismo logra colocarla frente a si, tornándose en sus labios una sonrisa malvada y cínica –Aún no te puedes ir Aome… Tienes algo que yo deseo… -murmura con tranquilidad mientras la musa simplemente observa el rostro del caballero que parece no perder la calma y mucho menos la elegancia –jajajajajaja la única forma en la que saldrás de aquí será… -haciendo una pausa al cambiar el semblante de su rostro a uno mas maligno y serio, sin retirar su mirada rojiza de aquella castaña –Muerta…-culmina con un tono temible que no hace mas que erizar la piel de Aome, quien no tiene idea de que hacer, el atacarlo en ese instante solo lograría adelantar su muerte, pero ¿Por qué aun no la mataba? ¿Qué es eso que necesita de ella?

-Eso lo veremos Sey-Shanin…- menciona Aome frunciendo el seño, cambiando su semblante y tomando valor, de quien sabe donde, para lo que se avecinaba, si algo deseaba ese ente perverso de ella, no seria tan sencillo conseguirlo, arrancando el miedo de su mente, toma una posición desafiante, sin embargo su enemigo no cambio de semblante, parecía que no hubiese dicho nada la musa, tenia esa actitud arrogante y confiada, algo que molesto bastante a la sacerdotisa, quien no se movió ni un solo centímetro de la entrada.

-Vamos a jugar mi querida Aome…-susurro de manera sutil mientras tomaba ambos brazos con sus manos, apretando las mismas provocando que la joven gimiera de dolor y una pequeña cantidad de veneno saliera de las garras de ese sujeto –Ya veras que divertido será esto…-pronuncia el ente de manera divertida antes de que Aome perdiera el conocimiento a causa del veneno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR POR QUE DE VERDAD SOY BIEN DESPISTADA U_U YA TENIA ESTE CAPITULO DESDE CUANDO Y POR NO FIJARME JEJEJEJEJE**

**SESSHOUMARU: Humana Baka... ¬¬!**

**MELANIE: Lo siento mi Lord u_u es que me emocione tanto escribiendo sobre ustedes... **

**KAGOME: Eto (o/o) Melanie lo bueno es que actualices, así nuestros lectores y lectoras pueden regalarte reviews **

**INUYASHA: A mi no me gusto este capitulo... (de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos)**

**MELANIE: Hay Inu lindo es que los protagonistas son Sessho y Kagome... **

**SESSHOUMARU: Si imbécil, los importantes somos nosotros... (tomando a Kagome de la cintura)**

**INUYASHA: Grrrrr... Maldito... (Desenvainando a Colmillo de Acero)**

**MELANIE: Chicos... No empiecen... **

**SESSHOUMARU: Hum... (Desenvainando a Tokijin) **

**KAGOME: Eto... Chicos... ( ) **

**MELANIE: Demasiado tarde (Inu lindo y Sessho Sexy peleando como siempre) u_u **

**KAGOME: Cierto Kikyo no quiso venir... Dijo que le caías muy mal Melanie **

**MELANIE: Al fin que ni me importa.. u_ú La haré sufrir mucho mas muajajajajajaja**

**KAGOME: Ehhhhhh? (.uU) INUYASHA... ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO! jejeje bueno amigos y amigas lectores nos vemos para la proxima y no olviden algo sumamente importante... DEJEN REVIEWS! Arigato!**


	12. Capitulo 12

**NOTA: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de su creadora, solo utilizo los personajes para realizar este fic, sin fines de lucro...**

**.**

**Disfruten la lectura**

**.**

**CAPITULO 12**

La rojiza espada se impacta contra el campo de energía provocando un estruendo en el mismo logrando que al instante se quebrante como cristal, mientras el hanyou sonríe ante su resultado, pero su acompañante no toma importancia a ello y sigue con su camino, lo que ahora le interesa es salvar a la mujer que le ha cautivado el corazón, parecía improbable pero ella lo había conseguido, con su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello y hasta esa estúpida manera de ayudar a los demás, todo de ella le fascinaba, no deseaba cambiar ni siquiera el hecho de que era una humana, raza que detesta, sin embargo ahora se encuentra ahí, tratando de salvar a la hermosa sacerdotisa.

-Sesshoumaru… ¿De verdad la amas?...- cuestiono la mujer de largos cabellos oscuros como la noche al observar la mirada del youkai – ¿Realmente tu corazón pudo cambiar?- aquella voz sonaba ahogada y algo triste, pero la pregunta crucial seria el ¿Por qué? Un largo silencio se produjo y el andar del temible Sesshoumaru se detuvo y proyecto una mirada indiferente al cielo, para lo cual Inuyasha se percato de la reacción de su medio hermano. La pregunta se repitió una y otra vez en la mente del poseedor del Colmillo Sagrado, ¿En que momento cambio su corazón, sus emociones? ¿Cómo una simple humana logro aquello que parecía irrealizable para cualquiera?

-Si… - responde con insensibilidad e inapetencia el apuesto youkai retornando solo la mirada dorada hacia la miko que le realizo la cuestión y al instante vuelve a su andar con su atención al frente, en su mente las ideas fluían como un mar de emociones, era verdad, se había enamorado como un loco de aquella sacerdotisa, así como años atrás lo hiciera su padre, ahora comprendía porque Inutaisho amaba a la princesa humana con tal intensidad que ahora el primogénito lo sentía, la tenia atravesada en su corazón, sentía su aroma impregnado en la piel y no permitiría que ese demonio se la arrebatara.

-Maldito Sesshoumaru…- gruñe Inuyasha entre dientes al escuchar la respuesta, jamás se imagino que el frio y desalmado de su medio hermano pudiese amar a su querida Aome, pero en parte el hanyou tenia la culpa, si la hubiese cuidado y amado como ella se merecía, estaría ahí con él y el hijo que esperaba seria todo suyo "Que tonto Fui" mentaliza con la mirada dorada llena de frustración y melancolía, sentimientos que consiguió percibir Kikyo que solo tomo del hombro a su adorado, ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Ahora ella se convertía en la sombra de Aome, asunto que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, ahora podía apreciar ese dolor al ver a su ser amado pensar en otra mujer- Miren…-musita Inuyasha al ver el majestuoso palacio frente a ellos.

-Es Hora!... –gruñe el Lord al elevarse por los cielos, sin interesarle en lo absoluto si sus acompañantes le seguían el paso, lo único que ansiaba es ver esa castaña mirada llena de amor que le dedicaba la dueña de su corazón, no obstante un extraño presentimiento se apoderaba de su interior, como si realmente estuviese a punto de perder lo que tanto había buscado sin saberlo.

-Espera Sesshoumaru!...-grita el hanyou sin obtener respuesta y mucho menos atención, tomando a Kikyo entre sus brazos comienza una carrera veloz hacia el castillo, ninguno de ellos esperaría lo que les aguarda en dicho lugar, solo habita en la mente de ellos proteger a la joven que venia del futuro y que ambos hijos de Inutaisho tanto aprecian.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(**NARRACIÓN DE AOME**)**

Mis ojos castaños se abren, mi cuerpo se siente pesado y mis brazos aun duelen por el veneno que inyecto ese demonio malvado, lo ultimo que recuerdo es su estúpida cara frente a la mía con ese semblante de victoria, no puedo moverme y retorno la mirada hacia todos lados, estoy nuevamente en la habitación que me dio Sey-Shanin, entreabriendo mis labios solo puedo emitir un suspiro ¿Qué me esta pasando?, apretando mis orbes pretendo levantar mi anatomía y nada, así que vuelvo a intentar, sigo sin lograrlo, repentinamente se abre la puerta de la habitación dando paso al protagonista de mi desdicha, con esa estúpida sonrisa sinvergüenza, me observa con desdén, cree que me ha vencido y eso me enfada bastante, arrugando el seño no aparto mi atención de su presencia, algo trama, de eso estoy segura y creo que no será nada bueno para mi.

-Preciosa…. No me veas así, que esto apenas empieza, te dije que íbamos a jugar y realmente te divertirás… -enuncia con alegría mezclado con un tono sensual, como si se tratara de un juego, me irrita esa forma en que expresa las cosas –Hoy te sentirás como tu rival de amores, hoy te otorgare la dicha de asesinar al amor de tu estúpida existencia… -una risotada sonora sale de su boca al pronunciar aquello, ¿De qué esta hablando? ¿Cree que yo me prestare a su jueguito tonto? Pues esta muy equivocado –Ahora mi preciosa Aome, levántate… -ordena con seriedad, y percibo como mi anatomía cumple con su voluntad, pareciera como si fuese su títere, ya de pie me percato de mi atuendo, este demonio me vistió como sacerdotisa y en mis manos arco y flecha, abriendo como platos mis ojos castaños reflexiono sus malignas intenciones, piensa hacer que agreda al amor de mi vida, eso significa herir a…

-N… No… Qui… Quiero…-murmuro con dificultad con el seño aun fruncido sorprendiendo a Sey-Shanin, quien me observa estrujar el arco y flechas con mis manos, es indiscutible mi resistencia a la perversa idea de arremeter contra el dueño de mi corazón, yo no seria como Kikyo, yo obtendré la fuerza para interrumpir esta locura y en caso de que no lo obtenga, hare lo que tenga que hacer para evitar a toda costa el plan de tan sombrío ser.

-Vaya… Vaya mi preciosa Aome, aun tienes fuerza para hablar… -decreta con voz irónica ante mis vocablos –Excelente… Así será mas divertido, así que camina…- su orden fue acatada por mi cuerpo muy en contra de mi voluntad, paso a paso me angustiaba sentir como no conseguía resistir su disposición, tenia que pensar rápido, algo se me tiene que ocurrir, tengo miedo de no poder contra esto, seguramente es a causa del veneno que quema mi piel, por un momento olvide este dolor en mis extremidades superiores, la sangre transitándolos "Eso no es nada bueno" mentalice distinguiendo al frente como aparecía mi amado youkai y a la par Inuyasha con Kikyo en sus brazos –Muy bien sacerdotisa, elimina a esos demonios… -otra vez mandándome, que humillante es este sujeto y lo peor es que mi cuerpo reacciona a su ordenanza, me siento tan impotente, tan débil, tan indignada, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo purificar este veneno que me lastima y me hace obedecerle?.

-Se… Sessho… Vete!- alcance a concertar esas palabras con dificultad y angustia, con las lagrimas brotando de mis ojos, el dolor que sentí en ese momento al expulsar la primera flecha llena de poder espiritual fue como si esa flecha fuese directo a mi corazón, rogando que mi hermoso Sesshoumaru se situara a salvo, lo que menos pretendo es provocar lo mismo que Kikyo hace años contra Inuyasha, yo no seria tan débil, tenia que luchar contra el tóxico de este ser maligno, no caería en la trampa de este detestable sujeto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sacerdotisa porta las mismas vestimentas que Kikyo años atrás, cuando por medio de artificios sella a su amado, creyendo que este la había engañado, sin embargo ahora la historia se repetía con su reencarnación, la flecha que envía contra el Taiyoukai no logra su cometido, debido a la velocidad del Lord que observa con frialdad la escena mientras esquiva el ataque con gran elegancia, los orbes castaños de la joven parecen no tener brillo alguno, están sumergidos en un mar de lagrimas y para complicar aun mas el asunto esta el veneno que se encuentra en los brazos de la miko, ese mal nacido de Sey-Shanin ha hecho de las suyas y ha puesto a Aome en contra de Sesshoumaru quien simplemente se dedica a destruir, con su verdoso látigo que se extiende desde sus dedos, una a una las flechas que son arrojadas por Su Mujer quien permanece en trance, moviéndose involuntariamente, sufriendo por las condiciones en las que se encuentran, de pronto una carcajada ruidosa desvía la atención de los presentes, observando como el poseedor de la mirada rojo-oxido se regocija con la escena, su hermano Naraku disfruta tanto con esas circunstancias y ahora entendía el por que.

-MALDITO…-gruñe Inuyasha desenfundando su espada para arremeter hacia el ser que se ríe ante ellos –TERMINARE CON TU MISERABLE EXISTENCIA… -expulsando el "Viento Cortante" obtiene la atención del susodicho quien de un salto evade la técnica induciendo el enojo del hibrido de cabellera plateada entretanto Kikyo se prepara para disparar una de sus flechas contra el mismo, una nueva batalla tenia lugar a las afueras del palacio de Sey-Shanin. Mientras tanto Aome seguía lanzando flechas hasta que se terminaron, esta vez el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste se aproximo a ella con gran velocidad tomándola de los brazos en un fuerte agarre, sin lesionarla.

-Detente… -ordena con tranquilidad posando su imperturbable mirada ámbar en la castaña sin conseguir reacción en la misma, no cesan las gotas de agua salada que emergen de sus ojos y el veneno en sus brazos se intensifica a cada momento, todo se complica, la situación no podía estar peor, si el liquido contaminado continua recorriendo el cuerpo de la musa nada bueno resultaría, el dolor en sus manos le recordó el entorno, desviándolo de sus cavilaciones, no se percato que Aome utiliza su poder espiritual para purificarlo, logrando que el agarre del cual era victima se esfumara y el youkai proporcionara un par de pasos hacia atrás –DETENTE MUJER…-su tono de voz se hizo mas intenso, esta perdiendo la escasa paciencia de la cual es dueño, sin embargo todo fue en vano, ya que Aome se acerca a paso lento con toda intención de atacarlo, esta vez integrando entre sus manos una esfera de energía pura, misma que dirigió hacia la anatomía masculina frente a ella.

-¿Qué?... Ella no puede hacer eso… -dicta la joven de largos cabellos negros al percibir la gran cantidad de poder que desprendía su reencarnación, innegablemente se ha hecho mas fuerte y ahora lo esta manifestando, no de la mejor manera pero así es, sin pensarlo, Kikyo dirige una flecha sagrada que se impacta contra la esfera elaborada por Aome, ganando que una enorme explosión tenga lugar, creando grandes cortinas de humo que envuelven a los protagonistas de esa beligerancia, impidiéndoles ver el próximo movimiento de su adversario.

-Se… Sessho… Maru… Ayuda… Me… -en un ligero gemido de angustia Aome esta en los brazos de su tan amado youkai aferrándose a sus ropas y suplicando, ha logrado librarse del transe por unos minutos, la desesperación que expresan sus ojos origina que el frio corazón del Lord se estruje en su interior, por primera vez en su vida no encuentra solución a tal contexto, rodeando con sus brazos la femenina anatomía de su Mujer, sentirla cerca era lo único que desea, embriagarse con su calor y el aroma que desprende, por un momento el tiempo se detuvo para la pareja, la cercanía lograba calmar esa terrible escena, sin embargo la calma no subsisto por mucho tiempo ya que Sesshoumaru se percato que los músculos de Aome se tensan sobre sus ropas, evidentemente retornaría a su cometido, pero esta vez se encuentra en los brazos del dueño de sus sentimientos –Suéltame… -gruñe la musa con furia expulsando energía espiritual logrando que el cuerpo del youkai se impacte contra una de las columnas de tan majestuosa edificación, permitiendo que un refunfuño se desprendiera de los labios del mismo. En ese instante Sey-Shanin se posiciono a un costado de la sacerdotisa, rodeando con su diestra la cintura de ella.

-Interesante… El Gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste recibió un buen golpe de una "humana"… -las palabras articuladas por el temible individuo se tornaron irónicas, observando como Sesshoumaru se erguía con dificultad frunciendo el seño, obviamente se termina su paciencia, si las cosas siguen de ese modo no lograran mas que perder la batalla y a la musa de cabello azabache –Muy bien les explicare lo que quiero de su querida Aome… -murmuro tomando el rostro de la mencionada para acercarlo a sus labios –Deseo todo tu poder espiritual… -ronronea pasando la punta de su lengua por la tersa mejilla de Aome quien arruga el seño ante tal acto.

**(**NARRACIÓN DE AOME**)**

El último golpe que le propicie a mi amado me dolió mas que cualquiera que he recibido, me encuentro fastidiada, agotada, deseo salir de esta complicación, pero a simple vista no se distingue una salida, en ese intervalo aprecio la anatomía del hermano de Naraku que me rodea de la cintura, considerarlo cerca me hace un nudo en la garganta que aumenta ante el hecho de que no puedo negarme a que me manipule, se mofa de mi amado Lord, es un cretino y un maldito tramposo, siento como en mi interior asciende mi furia y la cereza de este retorcido pastel fue recitada por el sujeto, ¿Con qué desea mis poderes no? "Eso es" mentalice cuando un pensamiento surgió en mi cabeza, si el ansía mis poderes espirituales se los entregare, claro que a su ensortijada manera, sin embargo Sey-Shanin irrumpió mis cavilaciones cuando me percate que acerca mi rostro con su mano a sus labios ¿Qué pretendía? Mi sorpresa se amplio al sentir su asquerosa lengua rozar mi rostro, esto fue el colmo, es arriesgado pero pondré en marcha un plan que descubrirá que es un error meterse conmigo.

-Suéltala… -dictamina mi apuesto youkai aproximándose de manera amenazadora, desenvainando su espada, en sus ojos dorados veo la determinación, será posible que… ¿Me ame? Es una idea que me llena de ilusión aunque las circunstancias no sean de lo más romántica, aunque no lo creo del todo, ¿Cómo el poderoso Sesshoumaru estaría enamorado de una humana como yo? Si somos seres insignificantes para él, nos odia de sobremanera, pero ahí esta, frente a mí, intentando salvarme de este terrible sujeto que apisona mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

-No Lord Sesshoumaru, hasta obtener lo que necesito… -musita Sey-Shanin acariciando lascivamente mi cintura y rostro con sus manos, un escalofrío recorre mi interior, esto no puede seguir así, es necesario poner en marcha mi idea, resulta peligroso pero si consigo herir a este demonio podría otorgarle a Inuyasha y a Sesshoumaru una oportunidad de vencerlo, tengo que intentarlo, no poseo opción. Sin preverlo una presencia se distingue en el ambiente, tan conocida por todos los presentes, no abarcaba error, esa presencia es de...

-Maldición… -gruñe Inuyasha volviendo su dorado mirar hacia el cielo que lentamente se oscurecía –Lo que faltaba… - evidentemente nada bueno se avecina, Kikyo se poso detrás de Inuyasha quien preparo la espada, no podía equivocarme, sentía el aura de la Shikon No Tama y esta presencia corresponde al desgraciado de Naraku, nuestros problemas se acrecentaron cuando por fin apareció nuestro mayor enemigo, esbozando una sonrisa cínica y maliciosa.

-Vaya… Vaya Sey-Shanin te estas divirtiendo de lo lindo… -expresa Naraku con desdén observando por unos instantes a los presentes dibujando una sonrisa aun mas amplia ante nuestra desgracia, goza al vernos en una situación parecida a las que el formaba, retorcida e invadida de trampas y artimañas.

-Naraku… Ven y diviértete también… -incita el hermano del recién llegado acariciando mi mejilla, arqueando sus labios en una sonrisa, me sentí tan frágil, tan débil y vulnerable, una carcajada emano de los labios de Naraku quien arremete contra Inuyasha y Kikyo.

-Terminare lo que hace años empecé… -susurro Naraku haciendo que sus tentáculos se dirigieran hacia la pareja, que con dificultad esquivo e Inuyasha pronto lanzo su "Viento Cortante" en dirección a su contrincante mientras que Kikyo lanzaba una de sus flechas envuelta en energía pura, lo cual Naraku desvió sin problema gracias a su campo de energía, nuevamente se formo la técnica del Hanyou uniéndose a la flecha de la sacerdotisa, pero no obtenían éxito gracias al poder que manifiesta el malvado ser que expulsa veneno de purpura tonalidad, sin pensarlo dos veces Inuyasha aferra a su amada entre sus brazos y alejándose de aquella mortífera sustancia, las risotadas de Naraku resuenan en el lugar y la mirada ámbar del hibrido muestra la molestia que le produce tan despreciable sujeto, entretanto Sey-Shanin se concentro en nosotros olvidándose de lo que él llamaba "estorbos", no se en que momento Sango y Miroku llegaron a la escena, parece que venían siguiendo a nuestro enemigo, pude percibir como el boomerang de Sango volaba por los cielos y el agujero negro arremetía contra algunos monstruos que soltó Naraku, no se tornaba justa la contienda, mis amigos arrojaban uno a uno sus técnicas, algunas veces tenían éxito brindándole daño a su oponente y otras este reía al evadirlas y provocando heridas graves en sus cuerpos, el aroma a sangre invadía la atmosfera. Sesshoumaru por su parte no evito que la molestia se alojara en su perfecto rostro que hasta ahora había permanecido inmutable, sin prestar atención a la batalla que tenia su medio hermano, solo enfoca su inquisición en el ente que me mantiene cautiva.

-¿Qué pasa Lord Sesshoumaru? Tengo entendido que detesta a los humanos… -se mofa Sey-Shanin al ver que mi amado no se mueve de su sitio, la expresión facial del youkai se torna amenazadora, se encuentra dispuesto a contraatacar a ese maligno ser, en un santiamén logro mi labor, desaloje la mayor parte del toxico inyectado por mi captor, sin que lo descubriera, estaba tan distraído en burlarse de Sesshoumaru, eso me daría un poco de ventaja, volviendo la mirada de manera lenta e imperceptible en dirección a mi adorado Lord quien se percato y posiciono sus dorados orbes en los míos, la comunicación se hizo presente entre nosotros ¿Cómo? No lo se, pero ahí esta, con un "Confía en mi" en mi semblante consigo que él vuelva a embargar la frialdad en su hermoso rostro, nuestro enemigo emitió una risa escandalosa al ver a Sesshoumaru con ese semblante indiferente y glacial – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se rinde Lord Sesshoumaru?- escupe mordazmente con el fin de hacer rabiar a mi youkai, sin embargo su rostro permaneció inmutable, Sey-Shanin arruga el seño al ser ignorado procediendo a manejar mi anatomía con sus manos, colocándome frente a si, acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios con los suyos, mis orbes castaños se posan en los carmines de él, mi energía fluye en mi interior de manera sutil, pondré en practica una técnica que solo use en el instante en que llegue a esta era, al sentir los labios de Sey-Shanin aprehendiendo los míos en un salvaje beso fue cuando entendí que esa es la oportunidad que necesito, él cubrió lentamente con sus parpados la mirada rojiza, colocando mis manos sobre sus brazos los apreté con fuerza y mi poder surgió de mi interior, mi energía purificadora nos envolvió por completo, en ese instante los orbes rojo-oxido se abrieron de par en par, él se dio cuenta que ha caído en un artificio ideado por mi.

La esfera de purpura tonalidad envolvió ambos cuerpos llamando la atención de los presentes, en mayor intensidad de una sacerdotisa de largos cabellos negros "¿Cómo es posible que ella pueda hacer eso?" Mentalmente se cuestiona Kikyo al ver la técnica, no contenía duda de que Aome no era la misma de antes, ha madurado de sobremanera, el hecho de utilizar esa técnica no era sencillo y bastante peligroso, si las cosas no funcionan todos solventarían las consecuencias, sin embargo un apuesto youkai prepara su espada, se encuentra listo para embestir al ser que se atrevió a burlarse de él, que ha intentado humillarlo y arrebatarle lo que mas aprecia en esta vida, Kikyo por su parte arregla una flecha en su arco, ha notado que su enemigo no presta atención, se ha detenido por esos momentos, es la oportunidad que esperaba desde que inicio este combate, procediendo a deslizar por sus dedos la flecha sagrada en dirección a su contrincante, lo cual percibe el hanyou de escarlata vestimenta, quien aprovecha para atacar con su "Viento Cortante", así también el boomeran de la exterminadora y los pergaminos del monje, las agresiones se unen para impregnar mas fuerza consiguiendo que al impactarse destruyan el cuerpo de Naraku quien gruñe frustrado retornando su mirada que expresa furia hacia la pareja.

-MALDITOS… -grita Naraku envolviendo su cuerpo en veneno y esparciéndolo por el lugar, provocando que sus cuatro antagonistas se alejen de la escena, permitiéndole que escape con heridas graves –Por ahora estén tranquilos, pero pronto sabrán de mi, se arrepentirán…- amenazando con volver se retira un dañado y molesto Naraku desapareciendo su presencia.

-¿Qué paso con Aome?... –Cuestiona Sango montada en Kirara acompañada por el Monje Miroku, después de ver como su enemigo huye como la rata que es, acercándose a Inuyasha quien simplemente mantiene su atención en la esfera purpura y frente a la misma permanece su medio hermano en espera de que se disipe la energía.

-¿Inuyasha te encuentras bien? –pregunta Kikyo tocando con suavidad el hombro del mencionado quien solamente asiente con la cabeza, ahora le importa mas saber que Aome esta bien, la esfera aun no se disipa y los minutos pasan torturando a los espectadores preocupados por el bienestar de su compañera de viaje.

**(**NARRACIÓN DE SEY-SHANIN**)**

En que momento sucedió, en que instante me distraje de esta manera para que esta mujer lograra envolverme en una esfera de energía purificadora que para mi desgracia me quemaba por dentro y por fuera, ¿Cómo logro contrarrestar el efecto de mi veneno? Que estúpido he sido, ella es una sacerdotisa, lógicamente purificaría mi toxico, ¿Cómo pude olvidar ese miserable detalle? Ahora pagare las consecuencias, seré acrisolado por mi arrogancia y por mi estupidez, lo percibí demasiado fácil y me puse de fanfarrón "MALDICION" me recrimine viendo frente a mi a la detestable humana que permanece con los ojos marrones clavados en los míos intensificando la energía que nos rodea, también siento que se merma su poder, puedo sentirlo a cada segundo que intenta purificarme se debilita, eso es, por muy fuerte que sea su poder, no deja de ser una inútil y débil humana, solo es cuestión de esperar y en cuanto pierda toda su energía podre arremeter contra ella, se arrepentirá de subestimarme, demostrare el inmenso poder que poseo.

-Sey-Shanin… -murmura delicadamente mi nombre, con serenidad, entrecerrando los ojos castaños sin desviarlos de mi mirada, transfiere paz y tranquilidad, ¿Cómo es posible que pueda ver eso en aquel pálido rostro? –Espero que descanses en paz… -ronronea Aome intensificando el poder que transmite clausurando sus ojos pausadamente, haciendo que mi seño se frunza al percibir como la energía lastima de manera grave mi anatomía provocando que mis ojos rojo-oxido se estrujen con mayor ímpetu, ¿Así termina todo? No, no le otorgaría la satisfacción de matarme y menos a una maldita humana que no es nada para mi.

-No preciosa, esto aun no termina… -expreso entre gemidos, entreabriendo mis ojos y expulsando una gran cantidad de veneno que tiene éxito al disipar esa esfera que nos mantenía cautivos, las manos de ella sueltan mis brazos, su cuerpo se desvanece frente a mi, una sonrisa triunfante se traza en mi semblante - Arriesgaste mucho Mi Querida Aome ¿Para qué? Para nada, aun sigo vivo y te mandare al infierno como premio por retarme… A mi… al Gran Sey-Shanin, el próximo amo de este miserable mundo –pronunció con una carcajada observando el cuerpo inmóvil de la sacerdotisa, sin previo aviso percibo el filo de un arma que parte mi cuerpo por la mitad, desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies, viendo frente a mi la espalda del malnacido que me arrebata la vida, ese maldito Sesshoumaru aprovecho mi distracción, le otorgue la oportunidad perfecta, por culpa de esa desgraciada sacerdotisa me encontré débil y no me percate que ese detestable youkai se acerco, sabia perfectamente que ella sola no obtendría mi muerte, mi error fue confiarme demasiado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MELANIE:** Etto... LO SIENTOOOOOOOO! No había actualizado por falta de tiempo u_u

**SESSHOUMARU: **Inútil Humana...

**KAGOME:** Tranquilo Sessho... La pobre Melanie anda muy ocupada en su trabajo...

**SESSHOUMARU:** Hump... (Mirada fulminante dirigida solo a mi)

**MELANIE:** Lo lamento de verdad Sessho Sexy, es que he andado muy atareada con este trabajo (mirada triste)

**SESSHOUMARU**: Hump... (dando media vuelta para irse)

**KAGOME:** No te preocupes Melanie... Tratare de calmar a Sessho... (sale corriendo detrás del Lord)

**INUYASHA:** Y tu por que Kagome?

**KIKYO:** Inuyasha (Tono enojado)

**MELANIE:** Bueno antes de que empiecen con sus absurdas peleas... Queridas lectoras y lectores, una enorme disculpa por no venir a actualizar antes, he tenido deberes que atender, ademas de que mi inspiracion se dio a la fuga u_u espero que ya me de para mas mi cabeza

**INUYASHA:** No pidan mucho que Melanie tiene la cabeza hueca...

**MELANIE:** I... NU... YA... SHA... Te hare pagar tus palabras (mirada temible)

**INUYASHA:** Etto... (nervioso) NO TE TENGO MIEDOOOOOOOOO!

**MELANIE:** Ya lo veremos... (mirada perversa) En fin... espero continuar pronto los demás fics, creadme que estoy realizando mi mejor esfuerzo, casi de todos tengo la idea en mi mente, la cuestión es plasmarla jejeje CIERTO! no olviden dejar un precioso REVIEW, saben que me ayudan mucho para seguir los fics, me animan n_n

**KAGOME:** (Trayendo a Sessho del brazo) Animo... Que para la proxima nos veremos amados lectores y lectoras...

**SESSHOUMARU:** Humanas dejen reviews, así esta inútil escritora se apura...

**MELANIE:** (A punto del llanto) Sessho... Eres malo... snift.. snift hasta la próxima!


End file.
